My Lifeline
by Angry Warrior
Summary: This story is mainly J/C, but there is P/T in it too, assume that Endgame never happened this takes place right after the episod 'Lifeline'.
1. Chapter 1

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Part I

Kathryn watched Chakotay saunter into the ready room. She has spent all night musing over the comminuque from Admiral Hays, status of the Maquis? These weren't things she thought about anymore...not since New Earth and their sojourn together. They had been a couple since then, unofficial mind you, but a couple none-the-less. She stared at her lover as he said his good mornings and stared at her. "Good morning. Problem?"

If only he knew. "I haven't decided. I've just listened to a communiquИ from Admiral Hayes." She stared at her computer terminal then back to her lover, as he responded.

"Nice to have friends in high places."

She turned the terminal around so they could stare at the terminal together. On the monitor the Admiral went forth with the message she had seen more times then she cared to admit. "Hello, Captain. I hope this message finds you well. From what I understand, it has not been easy, but I want you to know that a lot of people here are very proud of what you've accomplished. I also want to assure you that we have not given up finding a way to get you home. We've redirected two deep space vessels toward your position. If all goes well, they could rendezvous with you in the next five to six years."

She looked at Chakotay and tapped something into the computer. "Computer, advance to time index one twenty one point four."

Admiral Hayes went on as if time and the message had not passed, "as we get closer and our conversations become more frequent. When you respond to this message, please let us know of any casualties. I'm sure you've had more than your share. I'm anxious to know the status of your crew, the Maquis, first contacts that you've made, interactions with the Borg, but there'll be time for everything. Our thoughts are with you. Talk to you soon."

She turned the computer off and stared at him, "What." She looked at him incredulous, had he not heard what she just had.

"Status of the Maquis."

"Do you find that surprising?"

"I don't think of you or B'Elanna or the others as Maquis. I think of you as part of my crew." and more she thought. "I can't handle this Chakotay, I have spent years trying to get this crew to forget the torrid and unfortunate in some ways beginnings of this crew, and I succeeded, but to have the Admiralty simply dismiss our accomplishments as if they were nothing"  
"You may have forgotten, but we haven't. You heard the Admiral. It'll be years before we have to deal with those issues. Let's worry about it then."

"Do you have lunch plans?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Isn't it always honey?"

Chakotay grinned at his woman. "Normally, but I thought you might like to compose this one without a 'Maquis traitor' staring over your shoulder."

Kathryn punched him playfully. "If you wanted to take the ship you would have done it years ago Chakotay."

He smiled, "I got everything on this ship I wanted when I landed you Kathryn."

She grinned ruefully, "I know you, its all part of your plan to get this ship isn't it?"

Chakotay laughed, "Oh yeah Kathryn, that's my plan." He thought about the ridiculousness of the letter. "I'm thinking that tomorrow I'll tell B'Elanna that its a go on 'plan mutiny' that we divised years ago, time to resurrect the Maquis."

Kathryn laughed, "Not."

Kathryn's quarters 1200

Kathryn listened to the door chime and instinctively knew who it was. "Come in Chakotay."

Chakotay entered and stared at her, "What's on your mind dear?"

"What are we doing Chakotay? We've been an item - although privately - for over 3 years. We won't tell the crew, we can't really move on with our lives, what are we doing?"

Chakotay sighed, "What do you want me to do Kathryn? I tried to take this relationship further and you said no, over and over. I would marry you and give you everything but you said 'no'."

Kathryn looked at him, "Okay."

Chakotay's eyes bugged out of his head, "What?"

"I said okay, I'll marry you. I'm not puting my life on hold anymore, and the letter from Admiral Hayes just told me I can't."

Chakotay shook his head, "What do you mean you can't? Are you saying you'll just marry me to exhonerate the maquis?"

Kathryn shook her head, "No, I'd marry you anyway, but this just pushed if forward."

Chakotay looked at her, she sounded so sure of herself. He decided now was not the time to inform her that he had made a wedding appointment at 'Aquiel' the planet they were now orbiting. He pulled the beautiful ring out of his pocket he had gotten on shore leave four months ago, got on one knee, and performed the deed. "Kathryn if you're so sure, will you do the honor of being my wife."

Kathryn had tears running down her cheeks as she grabbed the ring and placed it on her left hand, "Of course I will."

He leaned down and kissed her, "It's a good thing you said yes because we have an appointment on 'Aquiel' after shift."

She raised an eyebrow, "You move fast Commander."

He looked at her, "I learned from the best, 'Captain'."

Later that evening the Captain and Commander met in her quarters, soon to be their quarters he hoped. "Chakotay -"

"Kathryn -"

Kathryn smiled and looked at him, "You go first."

Chakotay looked at her, "I think we should begin to tell the crew about us."

She grinned back, "I think so too. Why don't we start with Tom and B'Elanna, we'll need witnesses on our 'wedding day'."

Chakotay nodded, "Chakotay to Torres."

He heard a pause then B'Elanna answered, she sounded out of breath. "B'Elanna, can you come down to the Captain's quarters and bring Tom too...when you're finished of course."

Kathryn laughed, and the couple heard B'Elanna hesitate, and they could swear if B'Elanna had been standing in front of them she would be blushing. "Yes, Commander."

Chakotay nodded, "And its just Chakotay and Kathryn tonight, this isn't a work call."

He heard Tom over the line, "Well this is a nice surprise."

"Shut up Tom." Chakotay could hear her hand over the commbadge. "We'll be there in about 15 minutes Chakotay."

Chakotay nodded, "Aknowledged."

Chakotay turned to Kathryn, "Well, looks like we have our witnesses."

"Good thing too," She placed his hand on her abdomen, "Wouldn't want our daughter born out of wedlock."

Chakotay looked at her stunned, "I thought we were both on boosters Kathryn."

"We were, but I didn't update mine and it appears that there was a little accident."

"Little?"

Kathryn laughed, "Okay poor choice of words."

Chakotay regained his senses, "You're sure?"

"That's what the doctor tells me."

"Gods, I love you Kathryn."

"The feeling is mutual, now all we need to do is wait for Tom and B'Elanna to let the cat out of the bag." The door chime rang, "Speak of the devil."

Kathryn touched Chakotay's arm. "Can we keep the baby news between us for now? I just found out yesterday."

He grinned and reached over to touch her belly. "Anything you want...'mommy'."

Janeway glared at him, "Come in."

B'Elanna and Tom walked into the Captain's quarters. "Well, hello." Tom gave them a cheeky grin.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Tom. We need to ask you two something as 'friends' not 'officers'."

B'Elanna nodded, encouraging them to continue. "Will you two be our witnesses at our wedding?"

B'Elanna's jaw dropped, and Tom put something into the padd he was carrying. "And the winner is Ensign Wildman."

Janeway glared at him, "I thought you stopped the pools 'Ensign'."

"Uh...its just a little fun Captain."

Chakotay laughed, "You want to be sent back to the brig that badly do you Paris."

B'Elanna glared at her boyfriend. "We're so happy for you two, that you finally found each other. You're good together."

Tom looked at them curiously. "How long have you two been together?"

Chakotay and Kathryn shared a secretive look. "Oh only about three years Tom."

B'Elanna laughed, "Maybe your instincts aren't as good as you thought helm-boy."

Tom looked at his girlfriend, hopefully soon-to-be wife. He got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring. "How about we make the wedding a double date B'Elanna? B'Elanna Torres, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Kathryn smiled as she looked at the couple before her. "Well, it looks like there are going to be two weddings when we go down to the planet."

Chakotay smiled and drew Kathryn towards him. They looked at each other and kissed. "Life will be okay Chakotay." She felt Chakotay's hand move down and gently caress her abdomen.

Tom Paris was nothing if not observant. "Hey B'Elanna, what's up with those two?"

B'Elanna shrugged and looked at her soon to be husband. "And by the way the answer is yes."

Tom looked cockily towards his fiancee, He whispered, "He can't keep his hands off of her, especially her stomach. You don't think..."

"Already?"

"Well it has been three years, they are getting married, maybe there's a reason for the sudden interest in matrimony."

Tom looked at the couple and approached them. "I hear congratulations are in order for both of us."

Janeway looked shocked at her helmsman, but quickly covered it up. "You know Captain, you can't keep it a secret forever."

Chakotay stared at Kathryn and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about Tom. We're getting married and so are you, congratulations are in order for both of us."

B'Elanna grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him away, "Leave it alone Tom. It's not worth getting demoted yet again."

Tom got a funny look on his face, "You know I don't think I can get demoted any lower than ensign and still work on the bridge. I believe she needs my piloting skills...else she'd have to put Chakotay at the helm and we all know what happens when she does that."

B'Elanna laughed, "Yeah and I don't want to fix any more shuttles."

She walked up to Kathryn, "Thank you for trusting us and considering us close enough friends to be your witnesses."

Janeway smiled, B'Elanna looked closer, she looked happy: she was practically glowing. She hugged her Captain. B'Elanna watched as she moved away and ran a hand surepticiously over her still-flat stomach. "And congratulations again Captain."

Kathryn looked surprisingly at B'Elanna, "How did you know?"

B'Elanna smiled, "Your husband can't keep his hand off of you and neither can you."

"You got us B'Elanna, our little 'maquis' will be here in about seven months."

B'Elanna hugged her and grinned, "I'm glad you two are finally going to find happiness Kathryn."

Chakotay looked at the two women, his best friends in the world. "What's up Kat?"

"Our chief engineer found out our little secret."

"I am so happy for you Chakotay, and Kathryn too."

Chakotay grinned at his oldest friend. "I only found out today too B'Elanna, its still all a little new to me."

Tom looked at his three friends having a little discussion about a child that would soon be. "Wait until the crew hears about this."

"Tom, keep this to yourself please. I know that eventually people will figure it out, but I'm not ready just yet."

Tom looked into the pleading eyes of his Captain, his friend, someone who had trusted him enough to tell him her secret, advertantly or inadvertently. "Don't worry Captain, I wouldn't betray your confidence. Until you tell I won't."

Kathryn smiled and had tears in her eyes. "Damn hormones. This pregnancy is going to kill me Chakotay."

Chakotay looked at her, "It'll be worth it in the end Kathryn."

"You know I never thought I wanted children and a home life, but I realized when this happened, its something I've always wanted Chakotay. I want to have it all." She had tears streaming down her face, tears of joy.

Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other. "I think this is our cue to leave B'Elanna."

B'Elanna looked at Chakotay. "So when's the appointment Chakotay?"

"Kat and I will meet you on the planet at 2000 hours."

"Sounds good, see you then."

The marriage ceremony went on without a hitch, Janeway and Chakotay were now husband and wife as were Tom and B'Elanna. As Chakotay put it, 'this was just the beginning.'

10 weeks later

Kathryn lay in bed contemplating everything that had happened to her over the past couple of months. She heard the door to their quarters open and in came Chakotay, he found her waiting in bed for him, rubbing the bump of their baby. "Kathryn, we have to tell the crew. You are really starting to show, and you replicating new jackets every week is starting to really be a drain on our replicator rations. Stop being so vain and just for the last time tell the crew and replicate a maternity uniform."

She nodded and gave a wry grin, "Fine Chakotay, I'll tell them tomorrow. It will just look so weird to have the Captain in a maternity uniform."

Chakotay rolled his eyes, "Like you didn't see this coming a couple of months ago?"

Kathryn sighed, "I suppose: but its just becoming so real now."

"It is real Kathryn, you're 18 weeks pregnant, starting to show and the tests are all normal."

She nodded, "I know Chakotay...its just...I don't know its so out of my realm of -" She paused as he hands went to her belly and she gasped in surprise.

Chakotay rushed over to her, "What's wrong Kathryn, is the baby okay?" He watched a smile spread across her features.

"I think our baby just moved Chakotay." He went over to where she was laying down resting and placed a hand on her abdomen.

"My god Kathryn, that's amazing!"

He reached his face down and kissed her. "You know, I suppose that I was waiting I really didn't want to show the admiral exactly what the 'status the maquis' was like this."

"It will be fine Kathryn. You were on a seventy year journey, its not like they expected us to all put our lives on hold for that long, including you."

"I'm great Chakotay, so is the baby, and you're right we should tell the crew." She smiled and paused, "I just felt your daughter move."

Chakotay chuckled, "It was bound to happen sooner or later, you are over 4 months along, and you seem aweful positive its a little girl you're carrying."

"It's just a feeling Chakotay, just a feeling: but I know its a girl. I can see her in my mind."

Chakotay laughed, "You can see her, maybe you are cut out for this motherhood thing."

Kathryn glared at Chakotay and went to the replicator. "One maternity uniform, size four, command red."

Kathryn pulled the uniform out of the replicator and donned it. "Oh my god Chakotay, look at how much room there is here; its huge."

Chakotay smiled, "You'll soon fill it out Kathryn."

She rolled her eyes, "Great." She took a deep breath, "Well I have to go and have a conversation with Admiral Hayes, would you come with me?"

He took her hand, "Always Kathryn, I'm always with you."

Kathryn got a few strange looks as she walked down the hall towards the astrometrics lab, Chakotay's hand in her smaller one, and her new changed shape showing in all of its glory.

They walked into the astrometrics lab and got a raised eyebrow from Seven. "If you'll excuse us Seven, I have to talk to the Admiral about Starfleet matters."

Seven nodded and left the room.

"Well Chakotay, here goes." The screen lit up and the face of Admiral Hayes appeared.

"Captain..." He paused unsure of what the say to the new development he was viewing.

"I've...I've read your logs but it appears you left something out."

Kathryn tilted up her chin, "I didn't see our 'situation' as relevant to the moral or your understanding of the crew."

The Admiral shook his head, "On that contrary captain, I assume this is the proud father?"

Janeway silently nodded her head in agreement.

The Admiral sighed, "Then your two crews are getting along better than I thought. You do realize this man is a felon don't you Captain?"

"Yes but he's also my husband, and I don't see him or lieutenant Torres or any of the 'former' maquis as Maquis anymore."

The Admiral sighed, "This is what I read in your logs and in your response, but now because of this," He waved at Kathryn's distended abdomen, "And your vested interest in the former Maquis, I have to meet with the other admiral's and make an informed decision."

Kathryn was taken aback by his brute nature. She turned to Chakotay, "Commander, can you give us a minute?"

Chakotay walked out of the Astrometrics lab. "Alright Admiral, now we're alone. What is your opinion that they're going to say when you bring this to them?"

The Admiral shook his head, "I really think that even though you are stuck in an awkward situation, you took it too far."

"I refuse to give my life away to a command that may never end. I'm not giving my life to Starfleet anymore, you've gone too far Admiral." And with that Kathryn shut the line. "Janeway to Chakotay, can you please report to my ready room."

-Ten minutes later

Chakotay walked into the ready room unannounced. They were beyond that in a command capacity as well as in a professional one. He saw her sitting behind her desk in her ready room tears streaming down her face. "I hope I did the right thing Chakotay. I hope so: for the sake of the crew and our daughter."

Chakotay shook his head, "What are you talking about Kathryn? I know you, and I know you do the right thing, always: even when its a pain in the ass to me and to the many others that follow your command."

"Chakotay I basically told the admiral where he can shove it, and I'm not sure what's going to come of it. I'm not even sure if after the next transmission I'll be 'Captain' anymore."

Clear blue eyes turned up towards him, "This time I'm not sure Chakotay, I just don't know."

Chakotay shook his head. "Tell me what happened Kathryn?"

She looked down at her hands which rubbed circles on the child within. "I basically gave him an ultimatum, either I keep command - with you as my husband and father of my child - or they relieve me." She sighed, "I think they might take the latter."

"Gods Kathryn, I never meant for it to go this far. I thought for sure they'd see the difficult situation you are in."

Kathryn gave out a dismissive laugh, "Maybe Starfleet is not as understanding as I thought they were."

Kathryn looked to Chakotay who had yet to give a response to everything she had just said. "I gave my whole life to this institution and they're willing to throw me away like a dirty rag."

Chakotay drew Kathryn into a hug. "You were aware of the attitude towards the 'Maquis' Kathryn -"

"But I didn't think it would hurt this much."

Chakotay drew in a deep breath, "Let's wait until we hear from the Admiralty in a week's time, then we'll deal with it."

She turned to him, "I have lived and breathed 'Voyager' for Six years Chakotay. I have always done what is 'right' by Starfleet rules, and then this is how they repay me." She drew in a deep breath, "I was beaten and raped by the Cardassians, I was assimilated by the Borg for the good of this ship, then this."

Chakotay kissed her forehead, "Everything will be okay Kat."

"I hope so Chakotay, I hope so." 


	2. Chapter 2

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Part II

six days later, Captain Janeway's quarters

Kathryn looked at Chakotay, "You have got to be kidding. There is no way that they'll let it go, I'm going to be relieved of duty...there is no longer going to be a Captain Janeway. They think you're a traitor so I'm guessing its going to be Tuvok as Captain and then who? Let's see Tom's a felon, B'Elanna's a former Maquis, Harry's an ensign, 'slim pickin's Commander'."

Chakotay stared at his wife, "Kat, it will be fine. You're one of the best Captain's that I have ever worked with, and I would think that Starfleet would see that too."

"Oh." Kathryn rubbed her tummy.

"Kathryn, are you okay?"

Kathryn smiled, "Oh yeah, she just gave me a good hard kick in the gut; I think she agrees with you."

Chakotay reached out and pulled her into his lap. "Kathryn, I need you to consider something..."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Have you heard the stories and how Kirk went away from Starfleet because he felt the need to? How his crew backed him and in the end he had a very successful career as an Admiral, he was a hero."

"I'm no Kirk Chakotay."

"You could be."

"Oh yeah Chakotay, a pregnant Captain that has gone against every rule that Starfleet has written will become a hero. Are you mad?"

Chakotay sighed and turned her around so she was staring at him, "How about a leader of a society?"

She pulled back shocked, "What? You mean land the ship, give up on getting home, forget my goal -"

"You're not giving up, what I suggest is giving the crew a vote, a lot of them are probably tired of living on the edge, they want a home Kathryn, and most of them don't consider 'Earth' home anymore."

"Chakotay I can't, and I can't believe that you would ask me to do this."

"You know Kat, I know your hormones are all over the place and -"

"Just blame this on hormones, typical male thing to do. I'm still the Captain..."

"For how long Kathryn, you don't get it do you. I'm giving you a way out, Starfleet certainly won't."

"Is that your opinion, I guess we'll see tomorrow won't we." She paused, "Can you sleep in your old quarters tonight, I don't think you sleeping here would be a good idea."

Chakotay's jaw dropped, "You're my wife, these are OUR quarters. You can't pull rank here."

Kathryn brought her chin up in defiance, "I can pull rank wherever I want 'Commander' I'm the Captain."

Chakotay didn't know what to say to that. "You can't do this Kathryn."

"I can do whatever I want, I'll inform you of Starfleet's decision tomorrow. You should get some sleep, you have the early shift tomorrow."

"So do you, why don't we forget ship's business and have a great night together, I'll cook - because I know you can't - and we'll have a good sleep together."

Kathryn looked at her husband, "Did you not hear me when I told you to get out?"

Chakotay looked at her and knew when she was in this mood he couldn't talk to her. He turned and left.

1300 astrometrics lab, next day

"Admiral, I can't believe that you'd take this kind of a stance on us."

She heard the admiral sigh, "That's the problem right there, 'us'. You're no different than any other starfleet vessel and you have to follow the same rules as everyone else Captain Janeway."

"We are in an impossible situation Admiral. We don't know when we're going to get back to the Alpha Quadrant. We don't know how this is going to play out..."

"Captain we sent some deep space vessels towards you, we're guessing they'll meet you in -"

"I know what you said, five to six years. I can't do this anymore, I refuse to...and I'm betting my crew agrees with me."

Admiral Hayes sighed, then looked at her. "You have no idea what the repercussions of this event are going to be. You don't know."

"well then I guess there's nothing left to say. I guess there's nothing left to do. I guess that you'll just have to see what we're going to do. I guess for once I'm going to have to say, and this is the last time you'll hear me say this, 'starfleet is out of line, and I won't do it.'" She turned around and was ready to walk out the door when she pulled off her pips and calmly stated, "Then consider my commission: resigned."

She walked out of the astrometrics lab - as far as she was concerned for the last time as 'Captain'. Her hand raised slowly to her commbadge, she had set forth a set of actions that she could not undo, she hoped - not for the first time since Voyager had become her motly crew - that Chakotay was right. "Kathryn to Chakotay, could you please report to the ready room?"

Janeway made her way to her ready room and sat down unceremoniously on the couch. She waited, Chakotay had been right, and in the end she had done the right thing: she was sure of it. The door chime rang and she looked up, "Come in."

Chakotay walked in and looked at Kathryn sitting in her uniform but something wasn't right. Her hair wasn't right, and where were her pips. "What happened Kat?"

She brought her eyes up to meet his, "I'm no longer Captain."

Chakotay just stared at her. He wasn't sure what she was getting at, "Did they demote you Kathryn?"

She sighed, "No I resigned my commission, you were right Chakotay, its not fair. They won't hear me out, they were never going to, so I took my pips off right there in front of the admiral and told him I was done."

Chakotay stared at her again, as if she had two heads. "Kathryn, this is your life's work, this is what you've sacrificed life for."

"Until now Chakotay. I'll call a meeting with the crew for 1800 hours tomorrow in cargo bay 1 - cargo bay 2 is a little crammed with Borg hardware - and I'll announce that they have the choice, stay or go, but they won't have me Captaining if they choose to go on."

Chakotay shook his head, could she be so blind to the intentions of the crew? They loved her, and most of them would die for her. "Kathryn, they would follow you anywhere."

"You don't understand Chakotay, I'm not sure I can even go on...what's left?"

"Have a senior staff meeting and we'll talk to them first, we'll have a blind vote from those that are there, we'll tally the votes and then we'll take it to the rest of the ship based on that." He paused gathering his thoughts, "You don't have to tell them just yet that you've been relieved of duty, you got them this far."

Kathryn turned on him, "And how far is that exactly? We're still exiled in the Delta Quadrant; we're still years away from our families; we're -"

"We've all made new families. Do you think that in the Alpha Quadrant Tom and B'Elanna would have found each other, Billy Telfer and Tal Celes, Sam Wildman and Joe Carey -"

"Enough, enough: I get it. But what about all the people who left loved ones behind. Harry Kim will never see his parents or his girlfriend Libby again. Seven will never truly know what humanity is, Tuvok will never get to see T'Pel again, so many -"

He pulled her to him, "Put your pips on, carry on as if nothing has happened and after the vote tomorrow we'll have a better idea where we stand with the crew."

That afternoon - senior staff meeting

Kathryn walked in and saw her senior staff around her. "What I say here goes no farther until we've all made a decision together. I know this isn't a democracy and I know you would all follow me anywhere, but the time has come to make the decision."

Harry shook his head, "And what decision is that Captain."

"We need to decide if we're just going to trek through the Delta Quadrant on a possibly forlorn journey or set down and build a home. We've already picked a planet that would be perfect for shore leave and a possible colony. I'm putting the decision in all of your hands. Vote, send the vote to the Commander, and we'll talk tomorrow morning about how we're going to proceed." She put her hands on her hips - what was left of them - and dismissed the senior staff. "You all have the rest of the day off to make an informed and unbiased decision, I'll see you all tomorrow morning bright and early at 0700."

The senior staff left with startled and somewhat confused looks on their faces. They had not seen this coming, no matter what. The decision would be theirs and that was somewhat comforting.

Paris Quarters ten minutes later

"What the hell was that? She actually considering landing the ship and creating a new society?"

B'Elanna stared at her husband. "Maybe she's right. I mean do we really have anything to go back to?"

Tom laughed, "An angry Admiral father-like figure, a sister who was the one who actually 'made something of herself, and a mother. But last message, my mother wasn't doing too well and I wasn't sure if she would even make it until we got home."

"I haven't spoken to my mother or father in years, and the Maquis were as close to family as I ever had." She paused looking thoughtful, "And most of them were killed during the 'Dominion Wars'. I'm not even sure we'd recognize Earth or the Federation anymore."

They looked at each other, "I guess our decision's made then."

Same time Chakotay and Janeway's quarters

"I don't know what's going to happen Chakotay. Did you see the looks on their faces. They were surprised, unsure -"

Chakotay stared at her before beginning his plea, "I also saw understanding and acceptance."

"Perhaps honey, I guess we'll find out tomorrow morning."

Tuvok's Quarters

Tuvok sat and stared at his meditation candles. The plea was made, he tried, no matter how far he was to make a psychic connection with T'Pel. He felt her presence overcome him, and he knew what he had to do.

As soon as the decision was made, whatever it was he would perform either the separation ritual, or the suicide ritual.

Tomorrow would be a day of firsts for many of the crew of the Voyager.

Harry's Quarters

He stared at the padd in front of him, the decision was in his hands and the hands of all the members of the senior staff. He had received a letter from Libby saying she had married not three months ago, leaving him free to follow his own pursuits.

His own pursuits, right. He was confused and unsure if he was even ready for the demands that creating a new colony would take on him.

How could he do this.

Could he leave the confines of Voyager forever, this was a decision not to be taken lightly.

Starfleet had been his life, but an Ensign forever on the Starship Voyager, no end in sight, maybe it was time to settle and raise a family: he had made progress with Megan after many trials and tribulations. He was beginning to really fall in love with her, not a young man's infatuations, but rather an all-consuming love.

Maybe they were right, maybe it was time for a change.

Cargo Bay Two

Seven was unsettled. She had yet to master humanity and yet the Captain was asking her whether she wanted to help create a new colony of humanoids on a planet?

She thought of the children. She looked to the alcoves in the cargo bay. Would she be forced to take a mother role to these lost children? Could she? Without the technology of Voyager how would they regenerate?

Was Captain Janeway aware of the situation, each and every one of the former borg drones had unique physical and medical needs to attend to.

No she couldn't do this.

0650 Conference Room

"Well Chakotay, in ten minutes we get to open the file and see what our senior staff has decided."

"How our life's going to go."

"Where our child's going to be raised."

"What our future life goals will be."

She sighed, "We've put our life in the hands of our senior staff."

He laughed, "Well we did have a say too, and so we're at least...what 25 responsible for the outcome?"

She nodded, "Yes, and I hope we made the right decision."

He looked at her. "We did our best, we always do, and that's all anyone can ask."

She nodded, and they waited.

END PART II 


	3. Chapter 3

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Part III

0700 Briefing Room

Kathryn looked at Chakotay who nodded his approval. She turned and looked into the faces of each and every one of her senior staff. "I assume you've all made your decisions. I have eight votes, but I haven't looked at them yet; I was waiting for the meeting to convene before I checked it out with all of you in attendance."

Kathryn felt the butterflies in her stomach as she watched in slow motion as the file opened and the answers were revealed. The vote was almost unanimous. "Okay everyone, the votes have been tallied, 6 votes for landing and starting a new home and two votes against."

She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Okay I've made plans for both eventualities, since you've decided that landing and starting a new life is what you all want to do, then here's how its going to play out." She paused and looked each of them in the eye, "B'Elanna I need you to vent the plasma exhaust, I want you - if anyone asks - to say it is just part of regular maintenance on the ship's propulsion system."

She looked at Neelix, "Well Neelix looks like you're going to get the chance to show your many varied talents. I need you to pack up what can be salvaged from the mess hall and ready it to be transformed into a sort of kitchen in a building we're going to construct on the planet; it should keep us going until we finish the construction of private dwellings."

She turned to Tuvok, "Old friend, we've known each other so long. I need you to be ready to listen to any concerns, fears, suggestions that will be made by the crew once it is known what is going on. I'm going to need everyone's help to make this work, but especially yours."

She turned to the Doctor and Tom, "I need the two of you to make sure we have all the medical records acquired and downloaded. We're only going to get one shot at this."

"Harry help B'Elanna. I need engineering running at full capacity."

She turned to Seven, "Well Seven you might have the most consuming job of all. I need you to make sure the kids are okay, especially the younger ones. Make sure Icheb is up to date on everything he has had experience with farming and tera-forming on his homeworld, so I need to make sure he especially is ready to go, make sure he talks with Neelix about everything."

She sighed, "The Commander and I will be available to anyone on the crew with any questions and concerns. The announcement will be made tonight, so everyone get your tasks at least started and at 1800 hours we'll see everyone in the cargo bay." She looked at Chakotay for confirmation that she hadn't missed anything. At his nod she turned to her senior staff, "Dismissed."

As the crew filed out of the room, Chakotay took Janeway's hand and they marched together towards her ready room.

Captain's ready room 0800

"Well that wasn't too bad."

Chakotay shook his head, "That was great. You sounded so sure of youself, everyone believed it was the right decision, you always lead by example." He paused then smiled, "Except that situation with the Equinox...that was a little out of character, but I'm sure we can all forgive one mistake in six years." He laughed.

"Oh right like you taking that shuttle out to go after Seska's baby wasn't bad judgement on your part; or joining that collective with Riley Fraser; or -"

"Oh yeah right, like you're one to talk, there was also your attempt to take that slip-stream flight, thank god for Harry."

They were both sitting on the couch laughing at that point. "Okay so we've both made some 'questionable choices' over the years. But as Tuvok says, 'working with Captain Janeway has taught me that chance prevails more times than not'."

They both laughed and looked at each other. Chakotay's lips slowly approached hers and his hand reached down to her tummy. "Well, I suppose we should write up the announcement, and the information we're going to give the senior staff on what needs to be told to the crew when they ask questions."

"I suppose so Chakotay...do you think we're doing the right thing?"

He smiled, "I think we're doing the only thing that makes sense right now."

B'Elanna was in engineering with Harry, staring at the consoles. They had assigned Nicoletti and Jor to emptying the deuterium manifolds, although they had given her a strange look when she had told them that it was just part of regular maintenance on the warp consoles, they had not questioned.

Harry and B'Elanna between the two of them had simply been in charge of to a certain extent stripping the ship of all material that would be needed for the introduction of their new society, in a sense canabalizing the old Voyager to create the new capital city they would name Voyager: a tribute to what they were and what they would be. They would make it, like the 37's before them they would create a new society of humans in the Delta Quadrant.

Tuvok had proceeded to his quarters immediately after his understanding of the Captain's decision to land the ship and create a new society. He drained his life force by creating a mental lock with T'Pel that would cross the quadrants and give them both a chance to say goodbye.

At 1800 hours, the whole crew gathered in cargo bay one for the announcement. Most of them had a general idea of what Janeway planned, but none of them knew for sure. They needed her to say it and confirm their suspicions.

She stood at the front of the crowd on the makeshift podium that Torres and Kim had managed to create with spare material. "To begin I would like to thank you all for taking time to make it to this little commencement."

Janeway looked at Chakotay. She wore a long flowing blue dress with an empire waist not emphasizing but not ignoring the pregnancy. Her makeup was perfect and her dark blue eyes reflected the hope for the crew of Voyager.

As she stood at the front of the group, she looked like the mother of hope depicting style and grace, as well as the confidence that her words would portray.

"This has been a long six years. We've all lived a little, lost a little and gained so much more. I would like to thank you all for your confidence and hard work over the last years and emplore you to try to help me with the creation of a new life; a new 'Earth' we will call the world Traya, after the god of rebirth in one of Earth's earliest cultures."

She sighed and took Chakotay's hands as she brought him to stand behind her and envelop her in love and support. "I want to thank you all in advance for the life we are about to begin, and thank you for allowing us all to not only continue old lives built on this ship but create new ones born out of acceptance of our fate."

She made eye contact with as many of the crew as she could, "You are all off duty until 0900, except the skeleton crew which has already been assigned and spoken to privately. We will begin at this time to disembark from Voyager, and begin creation: of a new society, of a new life, and of a new home."

She smiled softly, a side of her many of the crew had never seen. "Thank you again, and remember if there are any questions or concerns, both mine and Commander Chakotay's doors are open to you until tomorrow morning."

Kathryn heard something from the back. "Don't you live in the same place though?"

There was a chatter and a laughter throughout the crowd. "Pardon, our door will be open until tomorrow morning."

There was more laughter, "Dismissed."

Janeway quaters 2000

"Well that seemed like a positive enough response."

Chakotay reached over and rubbed her belly. "Let's hope we don't get too many visitors tonight, we have some celebrating to do."

Kathryn smiled back at him. "Let's hope this news will go over well enough with everyone."

"I'm sure it will." He reached under the bra of her dress and careessed her engourged breasts.

She moaned in pleasure, and soon, as his other hand reached under the skirt of her dress a squeal was let go by the former Captain of Voyager.

Outside the 'command couples' quarters a dark figure fiddled with the power to the door. "Let's see how many noises are made from these quarters tomorrow. Computer, erase my signature from 1800 hours until 2400 hours."

He smiled a sinister smile, as he whispered to himself, "New beginning indeed."

END PART III 


	4. Chapter 4

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Part IV

Janeway quarters 0300

She tapped Chakotay on the shoulder. "Did you hear that?"

"Kat go to sleep, it's three am." She turned to look at her husband. "We said we'd leave our doors open for anybody, and someone's at the door."

He sighed, "Do I have to get up?"

She smiled, I'm afraid you do my love."

Chakotay looked at his wife, and got out of bed. "Who is it?"

"It's Billy Telfer sir. We were wondering if we could talk to the Captain."

Chakotay laughed, "It's for you my dear."

Kathryn groaned and lumbered her body out of bed. "Computer unlock door authorization Janeway-zeta-four."

The pair made their way into the living room. Kathryn went to the replicator, "Coffee black." She paused and looked to Chakotay as the cup materialized, "What would you like."

"Tea please, and didn't the doctor tell you to cut down on your coffee intake?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Yes, but its 3am and I have to deal with the repercussions of the decision I made to land the ship, and I NEED COFFEE."

Chakotay thought better of arguing with her at this point. "Why don't you sit down and I'll let the couple in."

Kathryn waved her hand dismissively which gave Chakotay the impression that this sounded good to her. He tried to open the door and it gave him the signal that the door was locked. "I thought you unlocked to door Kat?"

"I did, unlock door authorization Janeway-zeta-four."

She heard the computer, "Door unlocked."

He heard Janeway call out to the couple outside, "Come in."

The door beeped an annoying beep: the sound it made when the computer wasn't working. She heard Tal Celes from the other side, "Captain, the door won't open."

Kathryn huffed, "One moment."

She approached the door and it wouldn't open for her either. Then the computer opened, "Just the person I was waiting for Captain." She heard from the computer, but it wasn't in the computer's voice, it sounded like, "Oh my god Chakotay -" She felt a chill go through her body as the door opened and an electromagnetic pulse hit her dead on.

"Kathryn -"

He ran over to her slumped over body. He looked to Billy and Celes, "Contact the doctor, get him up here now, she's not breathing!"

Chakotay grabbed Kathryn under the armpits and dragged her into their quarters and he watched the two ensigns run towards the turbo-lift beckoning them to sickbay. He looked at his pregnant wife and knew that certain CPR methods in her advanced state of pregnancy were not appropriate. He breathed into her trying to breath the life back into her. "God, Kathryn don't you die on me now."

He had been here before, life and death in his hands: on a planet, faced with a ghost of a father and a chance to save his one true love: but there was so much more at stake now. He thought back to his CPR classes, re-viving a pregnant woman. He had to remember.

His hands slid above the baby bump and pushed up, so as not to hurt the being living within. The child kicked his hand, giving him solace knowing his daughter was still safe. His mouth went back to hers and he attmpted to breath life back into her. Then her chest rose and she coughed, "Chakotay."

He smiled down at her, "You know I told you before, and I'll tell you again, don't you ever do that to me again."

Kathryn smiled and attempted to get up. "Hey, hey take it easy." Kathryn slowly sat up and leaned against the couch. She placed a hand on her baby bump.

"My god Chakotay, what the hell happened?"

Chakotay stared at her, "I don't know Kat, but the doctor will be here soon to make sure that you're okay, the baby is okay."

The door chime sounded. "Come in." She looked at Chakotay, "Hopefully the door will work this time."

He smiled at her, "I'm sure it will, they, whoever they were were obviously targeting you."

The doctor rang the chime again. "Captain, Commander, are you there?"

"Yes come in the doors open."

The doctor paused, "That may be so, but I can't get in."

Kathryn stood up and proceeded towards the door but paused. "Janeway to transporter room three can you beam the doctor into my quarters."

"Yes ma'am." She heard the disembodied voice of the transporter chief.

There was a shimmer, and it appeared as if the doctor would materialize in the room, then all of a sudden there was nothing. They heard the transporter chief over the line, "Captain, we lost the signal...is he there with you?"

Kathryn paused, "No Lieutenant, he didn't materlize here."

"I'm sorry ma'am I don't know what happened."

Kathryn looked questioningly at Chakotay. "Thank you chief, we'll ge to the bottom of this. Janeway out."

"What the hell happened Chakotay?"

"I don't know Kathryn," Kathryn stumbled and looked as if she were going to pass out. "Kathryn are you okay?"

She shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs, "Yeah, I think so."

Chakotay looked at her, she didn't sound so sure. "Are you okay? The baby?"

Her hand approached her forehead, "Yeah, I think I just hit my head when I fell."

"We'll help you Kathryn."

Kathryn looked at him skeptically, "We, as you and -" Kathryn leaned against the wall.

"Kathryn, look at me," he saw her eyes were glazed over, unlooking. She reached between her legs and pulled a hand up covered in blood.

"Oh god Chakotay, I'm loosing the baby!" and then her eyes closed and she slid down the wall.

"Kathryn! Kathryn, no!"

And then it was all black for Kathryn, and then Chakotay felt for a pulse and got a weak one. "God Kathryn, we've been through so much this cannot be the end of us."

Chakotay picked Kathryn up and lay her on the bed, her legs elevated. "Chakotay to Paris."

"Paris here; what's wrong Chakotay?"

"It's Kathryn, I think she's losing the baby."

"Did you call the doc?"

"He's gone Paris, talk to B'Elanna, talk to whoever you have to, but don't let Kathryn die."

Paris turned to B'Elanna who had heard the whole thing, "We'll save her Chakotay, just keep her okay until we can get there."

Chakotay looked at his wife and prayed to the gods that she would be okay.

END PART IV 


	5. Chapter 5

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Part V

Tom looked at his wife. "We have to save her, we have to make to her quarters somehow. If that was you pregnant, bleeding, hurt, I'd die. I wouldn't know what to do, and I have medical training."

B'Elanna grabbed Tom by the shoulder, "She's not dying; she's fine, and you told Chakotay what to do right? And right now I'm working on fixing her door."

She looked at Tom, "What the hell happened by the way?"

"I don't know, she was hit by some energy discharge as she was trying to leave her quarters, it targeted her, there was nothing either of them could do."

Tom looked at his wife, "You know by the description that Chakotay gave of what was happening to her, I don't think she's going to lose the baby and honestly I think Chakotay is overreacting, but he is a first time dad."

B'Elanna looked at him questioningly. "Okay well then why did you send the drugs?"

"Well if she was thrown into premature labor, those would stop it, and the steroids will mature the baby's lungs in the event of an imminent birth, but I think they're just precautions that really don't need to be taken."

She punched him playfully on the shoulder, "Oh you just don't want anything to happen to them."

He looked at her, "Not really she's the captain and if something did happen to her with the doctor offline, I would no doubt get blamed."

"Oh come on helm boy, I'll get him back and I'll 'un-rig' her quarters, or try to anyway. I've been looking at what this person did, they did quite a number on her quarters, I want you to try to enter through the jeffries tube, its not a major point of entry and the person did not do that much work trying to rig that area for entry."

"Got it chief, I guess I'd better get going before the indian freaks."

B'Elanna was laughing, "I guess so."

"So how long do you think it'll take me to crawl up the jeffries tubes to their quarters?"

B'Elanna snickered, "Long enough for me to rig it so you can get through."

0600 Janeway quarters

Chakotay gently moved the hair away from Kathryn's face. "Hey honey, wake up."

Janeway groaned and turned her head away from Chakotay and the light. "Do I have to get up?" She paused, "The baby!"

Chakotay chuckled, "The baby's fine, and Tom will be here in a little while to give you a check up."

"Tom, I don't want him looking anywhere he shouldn't."

Chakotay looked at her semi-disbelieving, "Come on Kathryn, until we get the doctor back he might be with us for a while."

"So there's really nothing wrong with the baby?"

"As far as we can tell Kathryn, no; but Tom will be by to check you out just in case." Kathryn went to get up, "And he said no getting up, so just relax."

Kathryn huffed and lay back.

engineering 0800

"Torres to Paris."

"Right here, what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Close to the hatch to the Captain's quarters, is it safe to try and enter?"

"Yeah whoever it was didn't seem to care too much about the security of the jeffries tube entrances, I overrode it. You should be fine to enter Tom."

"Should be? Come on B'El you can be a little more comforting in your words than that."

"You'll be fine, just make sure the people who run this ship are okay."

"Yes ma'am" he exclaimed sarcastically.

Tom popped open the hatch to the jeffries tube carefully and let a nervous breath go when he saw the couple comfortably lying on the bed cuddled in each other's arms.

The Captain was still pregnant and the Commander had a look of peace on his face. He was remiss to wake them when they Captain stirred. "Tom, finally got here did you. Guess your wife isn't as good an engineer as she thinks she is if it took her this long to unluck that entrance."

Tom looked at her jokingly, "Well I'll let you be the one to tell her that."

The two of them laughed and Kathryn poked Chakotay to try to wake him. "Hey sleepy-head; I'm the one who's supposed to be resting not you."

Chakotay grunted and flipped over to come face to face with Tom, "Is there something I should know Kathryn?" They both laughed, "I'll tell you if the baby comes out with blonde hair and blue eyes."

Tom looked at them and pointed at the Captain's abdomen, "Hey you can blame me for a lot of things, but that is your own doing mister."

The group laughed, and Tom got a serious look on his face. "Captain, can I give you a quick check and make sure everything's okay?"

Kathryn nodded and hoped, against all hopes, they would get positive results. "Go ahead Tom." Kathryn lifted her shirt and exposed her distended abdomen.

"You know Captain, you do a good job of hiding this most of the time."

"I know Tom, and no comments from the peanut gallery please."

Tom took out a medical tricorder and scanned her once over. "Well, looks like a healthy 20 week old little girl Captain. What you had were just vagel pains from the shock, and the bleeding was just break-through bleeding nothing to worry about; but I do show a low lying placenta, and you have dilated to two centimeters, so once the doc is up and running, I'd like to suggest he puts in a stitch to make sure you keep my niece safe for the next four months."

Chakotay had been watching all this from the background, "I thought you said everything was fine though Tom?"

"It is, I'm just being over-cautious. Kathryn is a little older than most first time mothers, and that does bring her risk for premature labour up. At this point, she's not having contractions, and as long as she doens't dilate any further, I don't see there being too many problems...but Dr. Tom is telling you bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy."

Kathryn groaned, "Four months in my quarters?"

"Well give it a couple of weeks, hopefully the doc will be back and we'll have a check-up then to make sure."

Chakotay lifted Kathryn's face up so she was looking him in the eyes. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to our little miracle here would we Kat?"

Kathryn shook her head, "Alright, fine; I give up. You're in command until the doctor says its okay for me to go back on duty. Make sure my ship's okay."

Chakotay nodded. "Chakotay to Tuvok."

No answer, "Captain Janeway, to Commander Tuvok."

Still no answer, Tom looked at the couple. "I haven't seen him in a few hours, but since he's been put on the night shift, I'm not sure."

"Well we need him to help us figure out what happened."

Kathryn stared at Chakotay concerned, "Computer, where is Commander Tuvok?"

"Commander Tuvok is in his quarters," came the mono-tone computer's voice.

"Chakotay, can you go with Tom and find out what's wrong, if it's just the voice command or what?"

"And leave you here alone after the scare we had tonight?"

Just as they were about to get into a heated argument, Janeway's commbadge came to life. "Torres to the Captain. I have transporters running, and I'm checking on what happened with the Doctor's program right now."

Chakotay jumped in, "B'Elanna, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends what it is."

"Can you come and stay with Kathryn until we figure out what's up with Tuvok, he seems to have gone missing."

He heard a pause on the other end of the line. "As long as I'm not going to get demoted for missing my shift."

Kathryn laughed, "You're going to be with the Captain, B'Elanna: I'm sure we can work something out."

"Okay then," there was a pause and the transporter deposited the Chief Engineer in the Captain's Quarters. "Alright then, you two go and find Tuvok, and I'll watch over the little woman Chakotay."

Chakotay and Tom looked at each other, "Hey B'Elanna, is it safe to go through the door?"

B'Elanna laughed and looked at Kathryn, "They were okay with making you go through the door when it wouldn't open, but they're afraid now?"

"Yeah men can be such woosies."

"Yes its safe you two, go and play and make sure you're back in an hour."

The girls laughed, Tom spoke up, "Yes mom." And the two left.

Kathryn got up and went to the sofa, with B'Elanna following. "So, you're okay Kathryn?"

"Well your husband says so -" she paused and looked at B'Elanna, "You know I've been thinking, I think I recognize that voice that was on the door recordings."

B'Elanna looked shocked at Kathryn, "You sure?"

Kathryn sighed, "I'm pretty sure...I didn't know him that well, but I think I know who it is."

"So who is it?"

"I think it was crewman Yosa."

"Yosa? He's so quiet, and I guess since we became part of your crew, I haven't had much contact with him either."

"When he was on the 'Liberty' did he had a huge reaction to Starfleet?"

B'Elannna sighed, "No more than any of us I guess. He was a little uncomfortable about becoming part of this crew, but that was a long time ago." She paused, "come to think of it, his twin brother and sister were killed by a Starfleet raid on a Maquis munitions base...I guess he could have problems with Starfleet, but like I said, I haven't had much contact with him."

Kathryn sighed, "Okay well when the boys get back will have them look into it, hopefully they'll bring Tuvok with them."

B'Elanna nodded, and Kathryn let out a surprised yelp, "Oh my god B'Elanna, you have to feel this."

Janeway brought B'Elanna's hand to her stomach, "She's a feisty on isn't she...like her mother."

They laughed, and continued talking about the baby and how their lives were going to change once they landed on the planet.

0815 hallway outside Commander Tuvok's quarters

"Computer is Commander Tuvok inside his quarters?

"Affirmative."

Chakotay looked at Tom, "Computer override lock authorization Chakotay-gamma-three."

There was a beep and the doors opened. They saw Tuvok hunched forward in front of his meditation candles. "Tuvok?"

There was no answer and Chakotay went to reach for his shoulder to break the telepathic trance he seemed to be in. As he touched his shoulder Tuvok slumped to the left. "Computer what are Commander Tuvok's vital signs?"

"None present."

Tom was surprised. "Computer how long have their been no vital signs on Commander Tuvok?"

"Four hours."

The pair of officers looked at each other. "Computer transport Commander Tuvok's remains to sickbay."

"Affirmative," and the body disappeared.

Chakotay rubbed his chin, "This is going to be hard on Kathryn."

They walked out of Tuvok's quarters and down the hall to Kathryn's habitat. Without ringing the bell they entered.

"Kathryn, I have to tell you something."

"How is Tuvok? Had he found anything on our perpetrator?"

Chakotay looked down at the floor. Kathryn went to get up and both Tom and B'Elanna brought her down to the couch between them. "I'm sorry Captain, he's dead."

Kathryn drew in hysterical breaths, trying to catch her breath. Tom brought her down and envelopped her in a hug. "It was natural causes based on my scans, it was just his time."

Kathryn had tears flowing down her cheeks, Chakotay went to her and picked her up and brought her to the bed. Tom followed hypo-spray in hand. He gave her something and she fell into a fitful sleep.

END PART V 


	6. Chapter 6

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Part VI

1200 mess hall

Tom, B'Elanna and Chakotay sat in the mess hall. It was lunch time so they were sitting and discussing everything that had happened over the past day. Kathryn was still asleep in their quarters and according to Tom would be for at least another six hours. "Did we find out what happened to Tuvok, to the door mechanism in Kathryn's quarters, anything?"

B'Elanna piped up. "She was telling me she thought she recognized the voice of the man that rigged her door," she paused, "She said it was crewman Yosa."

"Yosa, are you kidding?"

B'Elanna sighed, "Well that's what she said." She looked at Tom, "As for Tuvok, it was natural causes; there was no sign of foul play."

Tom looked at Chakotay, "Don't worry about the Captain, she's tough. She'll make it through."

"What are we going to do about the ship. If I'm correct, that makes you the new third in command Tom."

He looked incredulously at Chakotay, "No way Chakotay, I'm happy just being a pilot for now; but if we land the ship, and if we don't get the doc back...I'm going to have to be a medic too."

Chakotay nodded, then looked out the window, far away. "How far are we from the planet Tom?"

"About two hours."

He looked at Tom, "Can we make sure that Kathryn is awake for the arrival, either that or wake her up."

Tom looked uneasily at Chakotay, "I'd suggest not waking her up, I can decrease our speed and then we can take the time to let her wake up on her own, break the news of Tuvok to the crew and make a formal investigation on the situation with Kathryn's quarters."

B'Elanna nodded, "I've already talked to Ayala, and Jor, between the two of them they have started the investigation."

"Did you tell them who Kathryn suspected?"

"Just Ayala, I think we can trust him; but I thought we could trust Yosa too."

The trio nodded and beckoned Neelix over. "Neelix how are things coming for the preparation for the landing, had any bad news from any of the crew?"

Neelix shook his head, "So far I've heard nothing but good things, I think this crew is tired of the constant travel, and the constant danger."

Chakotay nodded his head, "Okay so we have good news on most fronts."

Neelix added, "And I've talked to Tal Celes, she's agreed to help me in setting up the mess hall on the planet with me and she said her husband Billy Telfer will help as well."

B'Elanna looked at Neelix, "So far so good." She turned around to look to Chakotay for guidance, "I've had many of the engineering staff and Seven working on possible defences once we get settled, we've been working on a Borg inspired defence system. I should hide us from any and all dangerous aliens; unless they're right on top of us, they shouldn't even know we're there." She paused, "But we have been working on what will be a planetary communications system so if we want to talk to them we can."

1900 Janeway Quarters

Tom had informed him that Kathryn was beginning to cycle out of R.E.M. sleep, which means she would be waking up soon and he wanted to be there. He had replicated dinner for them and was waiting for the stirrings of life to begin from the bedroom. He heard someone at the door to the bedroom, "Hello sleepyhead."

Kathryn gave a tired smile. "Hi honey, how long was I out?"

"Tom had to sedate you, you were pretty upset over Tuvok."

She nodded her head, "I have known him for almost as many years as I have served Starfleet; I guess it was just a little bit of a shock."

"It will be fine Kathryn. I told Tom to keep an eye on the bridge tonight, and I've put Ayala and Jor in charge of security. They're checking out your suspicions about Yosa."

"You've told them?!"

Chakotay sighed, "Kathryn I had to tell at least one of them, if not they'd have nothing to go on."

Kathryn looked at him rather horrified, "Jor's a former maquis, what if she thinks I have a vendetta or something?"

"I didn't tell Jor, I told Ayala, I assume he's the one you're going to make 'Chief of Security' based on your logs and the discussions we've had over the years," he stared at her she looked like she was about to cry.

"You didn't tell him yet did you? I haven't even had a chance to tell the crew or to even process the information -"

"Hey, hey it'll be alright Kathryn. No one faults anything you've done over the years."

"Obviously crewman Yosa did."

"One bad apple does not make the bunch rotten Kat. One," He tilted her head up. "Think about the two crews you've managed to integrate, now you're going to create a society."

"Maybe but -"

"But nothing Kat, they all love you, and most if not all of them would do anything for you."

There was a beep on Chakotay's commbadge and he answered. "Chakotay here."

"Commander, this is ensign Jor, we found Yosa hanging in his quarters. By the looks of it, he did it right after the Captain was attacked."

"Acknowledged, thank you Ensign."

Chakotay stared at Kathryn, "Problem solved dear."

Kathryn started bawling, "Damn hormones."

"Damn hormones indeed."

2000 hours Paris' quarters

"Tom, I need to talk to you."

Tom walked over to his wife. "What's up?"

"It seems that Kathryn isn't the only one who's going to be expecting a new family member this year."

Tom's jaw dropped, "Seriously?"

B'Elanna looked at him with a sarcastic look on her face, "No, I'm kidding, what do you think?"

Tom rushed up to his wife and embraced her in a hug, "That's wonderful!" He kissed her passionately and his hand slowly meandered down to her belly.

"You know, these hormones are doing interesting things to me."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Oh yeah," She pounced on him and brought his shirt out of his pants, "Aren't you even gonna buy me a drink first?"

She had her mouth on his and extracted herself just long enough to say, "Maybe later."

Tom flipped her over and dove between her legs, "Like it rough huh?"

She smiled, "You know it."

She felt the orgasm building as he pounded into her, and took the initiative and without even separating them, flipped them over. "This is going to hurt tomorrow isn't it B'El?"

"I'll try not to break anything since the doctor is offline and you know how bad my medical knowledge is."

Tom laughed and felt her bring him to a peak. He flipped them over again, "Two can play at that game you know." He felt himself spill into her and fill her to the hilt. "So that's how this one came about." He pulled out and kissed her belly, barely showing the signs of the life within.

"Don't you know it." They spooned and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Janeway quarters 0200

Chakotay was awakened from his sleep by what he thought was Kathryn nudging him awake. He looked down and realized it was simply the baby kicking him. He rubbed her tummy trying to calm the child within.

He heard a groan come out of his wife's mouth. "Chakotay what are you doing?"

"Our daughter woke me up, she doesn't bother you?"

"Unless she's really active I don't really notice it."

He bent down and kissed her full on the lips. "Do you know how incredible you are?"

She returned the kiss and reached between his legs, cupping his balls in her hand and realizing the hardening member between her fingers. "Oh god Chakotay, do you know how much I need you right now?"

He pulled away, "We can't Kathryn, you know what Tom said, you have to take it easy."

She got a ferile look in her eyes, "Fine I can't but that doens't mean you can't."

She sat him on the side of the bed and got on the floor, her knees on the pillow she brought with her.

"Oh god woman you're going to be the death of me." He felt her warm hot moist sucking, bringing him closer and closer to the precipice of enjoyment. "Kathryn...oh gods!" He spilled into her mouth and felt her swallow the whole lot.

She looked up at him, "This is not how I got pregnant, but from the noises you made it seems you enjoyed it anyway."

He pulled her up onto the bed with him and cupped her breasts, beginning to show the first signs of heaviness as the milk began to fill them. "Dr. Tom said no intercouse, but that doesn't mean I can't please you other ways." His other hand slowly moved down to rub her bundle of nerves, as the other tweaked her nipples that had changed colour over the months. "Oh goodness Chakotay...Yes!"

He felt her getting close as he knew her inner muscles although her opening not having been breached, her orgasm was building none the less. "I love you Kat."

When her breathing returned to normal she looked him in the eye and brought her hand up to trace the outlines of his tattoo, "And I love you my Angry Warrior."

They lay down and he felt at peace for the second time in as many days. The couple fell into a sated and rested sleep.

END PART VI 


	7. Chapter 7

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Part VII

0900 Billy Telfer and Tal Celes' quarters

Billy woke up and looked at Celes snoring on the sheets beside him. "Wake up, and no I'm not helping you with any engineering problems today."

Celes groaned, "It's our day off, do I have to get up?"

"You know we didn't get a chance to talk to anyone about our plan when we set down on the planet..."

"Come on Billy, the command couple was having enough trouble dealing with everything withough our troubling them with everything in our lives."

"I know Celes, but we have to talk to them."

"I know, I know I'll see if we can get a meeting with the Captain today."

0950 Janeway quarters

"Okay Kathryn we've done this, we've gone over the plans over and over again."

"I know but there's something that isn't quite right Chakotay. There's something we're missing."

Chakotay sighed, "Fine, but we have to get this going. We'll be at the planet in an hour."

"I'm just so -"

"I know Kathryn, you're concerned about the double funeral that you have to perform today. I understand, but we have to get going, the ceremony is supposed to start at 1100 and we still have to finish the setup."

Kathryn looked at him, "Fine, we'll go. Thank god Tom gave me permission to leave my quarters for the ceremony."

1030 mess hall

Kurt Bendara, Chell, Ensign Baytart, they gathered around. Bendara opened his mouth first, "Yosa did a good job of covering our tracks."

"Too bad he had to sacrifice his life, he was an able engineer."

Chell looked at his former 'Maquis' collegues. "I can't believe he did such a perfect job of ridding us of that Vulcan spy, I never liked him."

"Oh come on Chakotay isn't much better, he follows Janeway around like a puppy dog and now he knocked her up."

Baytart laughed, "You know that could have been the best thing he did for us, without trying. That pregnancy is going to keep that bitch out of comission for a while."

Just then Henly walked up. "I see the meeting is already underway."

"We couldn't wait for you to start, we were just going over the many different events that have taken place..."

"The only thing I have to say is Yosa could have been a bit more subtle."

Bendara looked at the group, "Maybe subtlety wasn't what he was going for. I mean we all knew when we accepted our assignments as 'Maquis' that we might have to possibly die for the cause. When he wasn't subtle they were sure he was acting alone."

"And with Tuvok out of the picture, there really isn't no one to follow up." He paused, "Well Jor is on it, but we know that she's covering for us."

Baytart sighed, "Yeah but the problem is we know that Janeway is going to put Ayala in charge and we all know who's side he's on."

"Yeah Janeway has her little rats everywhere. Even after six years she's still cautious: I don't think she ever trusted us."

Chell piped in, "Except B'Elanna, I seriously think she's on Janeway's side, and contacting her with this is too big a risk."

"Yeah she's married to that slime-ball Paris, and we all know that Paris was Janeway's personal reclamation project."

"Yeah until she liberated that Borg Bitch." She paused and shook his head, "What is it with her trying to save everyone, everyone except herself that is."

"She has Chakotay for that." They all laughed at the folly that was their life right now. "So we're all clear on what happens right? The minute she lands this ship and decides that its safe to disembark: Voyager is ours." The group turned around at the sound of the doors open and Janeway in all her pregnant glory walked in.

Chell whispered to Baytart and Henley, "Now its time for the fun to begin."

Janeway stood at the front of the group, a somber mood to all those around her. "We are all here today to celebrate the life, not the death of two of Voyager's finest. Crewman Yosa and Commander Tuvok."

Janeway had tears in her eyes, and Baytart turned to Henley making a motion like he was wiping the tears from his eyes, although sarcastically.

The group of former Maquis looked around at those who had let themselves find happiness on this ship and let themselves be fooled by Janeway's random acts of kindness. Chell snickered and turned as Tabor and Doyle walked up to them. "Are we ready?"

Henley turned to the group, "Let's do it!"

Kathryn jumped back in surprise as half the group stood and unholstered their phasers, life went in slow motion for B'Elanna as Tom pushed her down, out of the way of the possible line of fire, and Chakotay yelled out from the back of the room. The last thing Kathryn saw was Chakotay's horrified face, and Tom out of the corner of her eye, protecting B'Elanna.

END PART VII 


	8. Chapter 8

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to Paramount, but the story no matter how twisted is mine.

Part VIII

[0330 (Part VII) Planet's surface]

The doctor materialized and looked around. *So it worked* but what was going on? He checked his mobile emitter. Everything seemed to be fine.

He quickly checked his memory logs, he still had transporter control for some of the crew, the ones with implants. That would mean the pregnant crewmen: Kathryn Janeway, B'Elanna Torres and Tal Celes.

Now that had been a surprise, who thought that Billy Telfer had it in him.

The lifesigns of those crewman seemed okay for now. He looked around and saw why Kathryn Janeway had chosen this world as a place to create a colony. He took a minute to look around at the beauty that was very similar to North America summer on Earth.

He started amassing supplies and three hours later he had gathered samples of foodstuffs that would be acceptable for Humans and many of the other Alpha Quadrant species.

He discovered a supply of wood and created what was like bowls to fill with the supplies. He has also discovered a fungus that would do fine for a simple antibiotic. Janeway had chosen well, but that was why she was the Captain.

Four and a half hours later he had gathered enough supplies for the crew to begin their new life. He wondered why his commbadge didn't work. "Doctor to Captain Janeway or Commander Chakotay." Still nothing; he sighed and went back to food collection.

Ten minutes later he realized that the lifesigns of the Captain and Chief Engineer were beginning to become erratic. Their breathing and blood pressure began to rise, similar to a state of panic. He began to worry, something was going on aboard the ship. He enabled the tranporter and seconds later the three pregnant crewmembers materialzed on the planet looking no worse for wear but scared.

[1115 hours mess hall]

Chakotay got up from his spot where he had been knocked over by the shock of a blast that had hit an ensign to his left. Ensign Calhane if he remembered correctly. He jumped Henley and took the weapon. He pointed it at Baytart, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Chell let out a sardonic laugh, "I thought it would be obvious, we're taking your ship."

"You're nuts Chell and so is anyone who went along with you and thought you could get away with this."

Baytart looked at his former commander, "That's where you're wrong 'Commander'." He pointed the gun at Chakotay and Chakotay looked at him, the 'Angry Warrior' was back. "Computer, activate command Chakotay-phi-three." Baytart activated the weapon and nothing happened.

Chakotay looked at him, "Captain Janeway and I thought it would be prudent to be able to activate a dampening field to block weapons fire if something were to happen."

Henley stood up and brushed up her uniform. "I knew the bitch never trusted us."

"Watch your tongue ensign, that 'bitch' is your commanding officer."

Chakotay turned to Ayala, "Take these people to the brig Lieutenant."

Ayala nodded, "Ensign Jor, can you help me amass a security team to take care of this?"

Jor nodded and picked three officers.

[1200 hours Planet's surface]

The doctor scanned Janeway, Torres and Celes from head to toe. "Well it appears you're all fine, and the babies you carry are okay too." He looked at the Captain, "What happened?"

Janeway ignored the doctor for a minute and rose an eyebrow at Tal.

Tal squirmed, "We were going to tell you, but you seemed to be busy."

Janeway smiled, "Billy Telfer?"

Celes nodded, and let Kathryn envelop her in a hug.

"Well congratulations, looks like our community has already begun."

They all turned around at the doctor's annoyed throat clearing. "Well now that I have your attention, what the hell happened up there?"

Janeway shook her head, "The 'former Maquis' created a little rebellion."

She stared at the doctor and the rest of her collegues, "I thought we were beyond this, I thought everyone understood."

Celes looked at the Captain, "Maybe some of the crew isn't as happy as we."

Janeway looked at the doctor, "How did you get us here?"

The doctor looked smugly at the Captain, "Remember you gave me certain controls should you orgnanics become debilated?" Janeway nodded and remembered the access she had given the E.M.H. and why. "Okay but why only us?"

The doctor looked at her, "Remember when you said that if there were any crewmembers that chose to procreate that I should install a subdermal probe to be able to monitor their lifesigns in case they were on an away mission in dangerous territory or anything of that sort?"

Janeway nodded, "You patched a tranporter beam through that."

The doctor nodded, "Indeed, someone misread my abilities." The doctor blew imaginary dust off his fingernails in a proud gesture.

"Yes doctor, now all we have to do is figure out what's going on on my ship and how to fix it."

The team nodded and cicled around a patch of rocks where they sat and began the discussion.

[1200 messhall]

Jor looked around, "Tabor, Doyle, Matsuki, you're with me."

Jor took the three former Maquis membors, Ayala, and the prisoners and made their way to the brig. Jor had a phaser aimed at the prisoners. She was walking when they got close to the door to the brig she turned to Ayala and stunned him.

No one had realized the members of her team, the ones she had chosen were all former Maquis. "Here we go guys."

Baytart slapped Jor on the shoulder, "I knew we could count on you, nice choice of compadres by the way."

[1215 bridge]

Kim turned to Chakotay, "I'm reading weapons fire, deck eight near the brig."

"Chakotay to Ayala." There was no answer forthcoming. "Red Alert, Chakotay to everyone, if you see any 'former Maquis' acting strangely take them into custody, under my orders."

"Kim, did you find out what happened to Kathryn?"

Kim shook his head, "I don't know Commander, all I know is that her, Celes and B'Elanna are no longer on the ship."

Chakotay nodded, now was not the time to let his personal feelings get in the way. "The minute you find anything out, make sure you tell me."

Kim nodded his head and understood, this was his wife, the future mother of his child: hopefully Megan would accept the wedding proposal tonight.

Chakotay sighed and went to his office. He looked up to the gods and hoped against hopes that Kathryn was okay.

[1230 Outside brig]

Jor looked at her companions. "Okay people, what now?"

Tabor looked at Jor, "I'm not sure this is such a good idea; what would we do? We'd have the same problem Janeway did, wandering the galaxy, never getting home; and is Earth home anymore? The Maquis are disbanded, the Dominion made a go at the Alpha Quadrant, and the last letter from my cousin said the Borg were getting more bold. Would we be any better off?"

Jor looked at him, "It's just like you, you want to play things the safe way: well guess what, that's no longer an option. " She raised her compression phaser rifle, "Jor, you can't do this. I love you, I want to settle on the planet...all the experience we had as Bajoran's in the camps -"

Jor raised the phaser and ended Tabor's life, "I don't have time for this."

Baytart looked at the others, "Well we know who's side she's on."

The group laughed, "I say we go to shuttle bay one, I believe that's where the 'Delta Flyer' is docked and we can take it and go from there."

Henley looked at him, "I have piloting experience, and the enhanced weapons on the Delta Flyer, not to mention the adaptive shielding would help us a great deal."

Baytart nodded at his band of mercenaries, "Let's go."

And they walked off towards the shuttle bay.

END PART VII I 


	9. Chapter 9

Tue Oct 28, 2008 8:30 pm

Okay sorry about the wait everyone, and thanks for the positive comments and I suppose the begging lol.

Anyway, here's part VIII, and remember authors love feedback, it makes them write faster.

AW

*~*~*~*~*

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to Paramount, but the story no matter how twisted is mine.

Part IX

[1500 bridge]

Chakotay looked to his right at the center console. "Ensign, what's going on in the shuttle bay?"

Harry looked worriedly at his readings, "I'm not sure sir, there are unauthorized people in the shuttle bay; our sensors say they're near the 'Delta Flyer'."

Chakotay stood up from his chair angrily, "What are they doing? We're not scheduled for a launch, get them out of there."

"I'm sorry sir, transporters are still offline."

Chakotay stormed to the top of the bridge, at the tactical station where Ensign Kim was stationed. "There appears to be a launch in progress sir, the 'Delta Flyer' is on the move."

Chakotay shook his head, "Who?"

"Unknown sir...wait, I'm reading four bio-signatures."

Chakotay was nearly yelling now, "Can you tell who they are?"

Harry shook his head, "No sir; I'm sorry."

Chakotay stared at everyone on the crew around him, "I need answers people, I need to know what happened to the Captain and I need to know who's on that shuttle."

The entire bridge crew stared at the man in front of them, so strong, yet so broken with the unsure whereabouts of the Captain. "Yes, sir." The collective words were given.

[1530 bridge of Delta Flyer]

Chell looked at Henley, "Okay, let's go."

She sarcastically looked back at her former crewmate, "You know, it might help if the shuttle bay doors were open."

"Just crash through them."

Baytart interrupted, "The ship won't do us any good if its damaged."

They stared at Jor, "You're an engineer, do something."

Jor tapped the panels, "They've discovered we're here, but I've errected a dampening field, they don't know who's here. They've also changed the security codes and basically locked us in."

Chell went to the controls and pushed Henley aside. "Fine if you don't have the guts to do it, I will."

He took the controls and engaged full impulse, the shuttle bay doors crashed open, as soon as they were clear of Voyager they engaged warp and were gone.

2 light years outside of Voyager Baytart ordered full stop. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to disable Voyager."

[1540 Commander's office]

Chakotay stared at the picture of Kathryn taken no three days ago, along side the ultrasound of his unborn baby. The tears fell, a vision began. He stared at the face of his father: "She's okay son, and so is your daughter."

"Father, I can't help but wonder -"

"You have to be strong for the crew in your wife's absence Chakotay."

Chakotay nodded and the vision disappeared as he felt a shudder in the real world. "Chakotay to bridge, what the hell just happened."

Harry's voice came across the comm. signal, "Sir whoever was on that shuttle busted through the shuttle bay doors, but not before inflicting a lot of damage to our controls. We're losing altitude and the fire suppression systems are offline on deck 1, 6, 7 and 12."

"Get throse systems online Harry and find out who those people are."

"Aye, sir." Chakotay heard the answer but sensed the lack of confidence in the young ensign's voice.

Chakotay tapped his commbadge, "Chakotay to Vorik." There was no answer on the line, "Ensign Vorik please respond."

Crewman Jarvis answered, "He's dead sir, he was standing right next to the console when it exploded."

Chakotay inwardly sighed, "How many injured are there Crewman?"

"Five dead, 4 wounded sir including myself. I believe my arm is broken."

"Evacuate engineering, and set up a triage center and temporary engineering on deck eight."

"Yes sir."

[1600 hours, bridge]

Chakotay exited his office and looked around. "Tom, get to deck eight; you're the closest we have to a doctor at the moment, get Ensign Wildman to help you out."

Tom nodded and made his way to the jeffries tube, at Chakotay's puzzled look Kim piped in, "The turbolift systems are offline as well."

Chakotay was exasperated, "Chakotay to deck eight; what the hell's going on down there?"

Jarvis answered, "We're setting up Commander, but without B'Elanna or Vorik...I don't know what we're going to do."

"Chakotay to Seven of Nine, get down to deck eight and help the engineers."

Seven disembarked from her regeneration alcove and walked to the opening to jeffries tube Alpha, "Yes Commander, I'm on my way."

Chakotay sighed and made his way to the ready room. In Kathryn's absence he was in charge.

[1630 Bridge]

Harry turned to his right, "Lieutenant, what's the status of the security officers on deck eight?"

"They're all accounted for, and keeping everything locked tight."

"Too bad we can't say the same for the ship." Tom's comment broke the tension a little bit.

"Tom, we can't fix these 'holes' in Voyager." Harry looked at Tom his eyes saying it all. The eagle had fallen.

"Harry to Chakotay."

Chakotay looked up tiredly from the padd he was holding, "Chakotay here, what's up Harry?"

"I just got a report from deck eight; there's nothing they can do in the time we have."

The ship shuddered and Tom looked at the viewscreen and his readings. "We're under attack: it's the Delta Flyer."

Tom spun around and remanned his spot at the helm; they would need their best pilot.

Chakotay felt the movement of the ship under attack, "All senior officers, or any Starfleet crew filling in to the bridge."

Chakotay felt the ship shudder again as he left the ready room, "Harry, what's going on?"

"They're firing Commander, their 'Borg Inspired shielding' is too much for us in our damaged state."

The bridge crew felt another missile hit. Harry heard the computer's voice, "Structural integrity down to 36%, inertial dampners offline."

Chakotay looked to Tom, "Can you land the ship?"

Tom stared at him, "The Voyager's final landing?"

Chakotay was in no mood for Tom's quips. "I just need to know if you can do it?"

"I can try, but I'm not sure what the end result will be."

The computer's grim deadline blared, "Structural failure in four minutes."

"Is four minutes enough Tom?"

Paris shook his head, "I guess its going to have to be."

The ship bucked again, the computer blared out, "Structural integrity at 12%, fire on deck 9 through 12, fire suppression systems offline -"

"Tom. Place ship in grey mode and begin descent."

"Yes, Commander; already on it."

Chakotay felt the ship begin its descent. "Commander, structural integrity is almost gone: I don't have sensors, so I can't tell Tom where to land the ship."

Chakotay took control, "Viewscreen on, Tom do your best."

[1635 Bridge of Delta Flyer]

"What the hell are they doing? According to my sensors their structural integrity is almost gone, they have no weapons and their transporters are offline."

Henley looked to Baytart, "Tom is at the helm, he'll make it work and you know it."

Jor spun around, "Then we'll just have to take him out of the equation." She tapped some panels, "Tranport in progress."

Tom materialized in the Delta Flyer, "What the hell."

Chell laughed, "With 'the captain' gone, Chakotay will be too distracted to land that ship."

Tom looked at Chell, "Oh he'll do it. He knows he has to."

Baytart armed a photon torpedo, "We'll see about that." He fired and hit the Voyager's port thruster.

[1645 bridge of Voyager]

"Harry, what the hell happened?"

"I'm not sure Commander, that looked like a transporter beam from the Delta Flyer, I don't know -" Harry was at a loss for words.

Chakotay took the helm as he gaged their distance from the planet. "Hang on."

[1645 Planet's surface]

Kathryn looked up, a hand on her distended belly. It began looking like a falling star in the darkness when she noticed a fire beginning and the outline of her ship falling through the atmosphere. "Oh my god -"

Kathryn fainted and the doctor caught her just in time, he lowered her to the ground and B'Elanna rushed over. "What happened Doc?"

"She's fine Lieutenant, she just fainted: probably because of the stress of seeing her ship go down in a ball of fire."

B'Elanna heard a crash and felt the planets crust vibrate. "Do you have a tricorder doctor?"

He handed her the device and she began scanning. "It went down about two kilometers in that direction; let's go there could be wounded."

The doctor injected the Captain with a hypospray, and she came around. She groand and tried to roll over as the doctor stopped her. "Hey easy Captain, that was almost a nasty fall."

The captain sat up, "The baby?"

The doctor smiled, "The baby is fine, but I'm not so sure about her father." He paused, "The crash was about two kilometers that way." He pointed to their left.

Janeway got up and looked around, "Celes, B'Elanna, are you okay?"

"We're fine Captain, but we'd better get going. We can probably make it in about an hour."

Janeway nodded and they went on their way.

END PART IX 


	10. Chapter 10

Wed Nov. 12, 2008 8:30 pm

Okay sorry about the wait everyone, and thanks for the positive comments and I suppose the begging lol.

Anyway, here's part VIII, and remember authors love feedback, it makes them write faster.

AW

*~*~*~*~*

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to Paramount, but the story no matter how twisted is mine.

Part X

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of wading through the wreckage of 'Voyager'. Kathryn had found Billy, and Celes was forever grateful. B'Elanna worried, about Kathryn, about Chakotay and mostly about Tom. They had heard nothing from the Delta Flyer and Kathryn was sure they were gone forever but in the advent that they weren't, B'Elanna and Kathryn had created a sensor net over their settlement from parts left over from Voyager.

Chakotay was in a coma, the doctor did not look hopeful, he had been in bad shape when they had found him. Broken bones, a minor brain hemorrage, enough to make him fall into a coma.

Kathryn cried many a night, hoping against hopes that both Chakotay and Tom would be okay.

B'Elanna comforted her, and the days she missed Tom the most, Kathryn returned the favor.

Celes was getting big, noting the fact that Bajoran pregnancies were shorter than human ones, she seemed bigger than Kathryn, though by human terms she was only abour four months along.

[0400 hours, three days later]

Kathryn awoke to the sound of crashing and blasts that sounded very much like phaser fire and torpedo fire. She ran out of the house she now shared with B'Elanna and saw the Delta Flyer hit their sensor net and forcefield and crash what looked like five kilometers from their new city.

Kathryn worried; B'Elanna fretted.

The city was in a saddened yet hopeful state.

"Kathryn, what if Tom's alive, we have to go and find him!"

Kathryn patted B'Elanna on the shoulder, "We'll go as soon as daylight hits, but I don't want you going with the rescue party. You're too close to your time."

"Oh come on Kathryn, if I was you and that was Chakotay in that crash you wouldn't be held behind. It wouldn't happen."

Kathryn summoned the doctor, "Janeway to the doctor."

"Doctor here."

"Did you see that, I think it was the Delta Flyer."

The doctor was in the control center along with Jenaro, and Sampson, a couple of the engineering staff that had made it through Voyager's crash. They were in the newly built control center, monitoring everything that was going on. "I think you're right Captain, it has a Starfleet signature."

"Doctor, get Wildman, and any other medical staff that you can find and make up a landing party. We have to find out what happened."

"Yes Ma'am."

Janeway tapped her commbadge, "I'm going with them Doctor."

The doctor stuttered, "I...uh...don't think that's such a good idea Captain."

"Just because I'm pregnant does not make me an invalid, and I am still the Captain, whether we're ground bound or not."

The Doctor sighed, "Captain...I really don't think this is such a good idea."

"I didn't ask for your opinion doctor, but thanks for your input."

The doctor grabbed the Captain by the arm. "Captain, I must insist -"

"Doctor, your concern has been noted, but I must insist that I am going to be part of that away team."

The doctor sighed and stared at Kathryn, he had hoped that it wouldn't get to this point. "Doctor to Lieutenant Torres; please report to the control center, the captain is being...'unreasonable'."

B'Elanna got going, and made her way to the control center: "Okay doc, what's the problem?"

The doctor sighed, "She seems to think that she's going on that mission to find out what happened to the Delta Flyer."

B'Elannna scoffed, "Oh yeah right Kathryn, I can't go but you're going. I don't think so. You're pregnant too."

Janeway attempted a death glare, but given her current condition, it wasn't very convincing. "I'm going."

"No you're not, and if Chakotay was awake I'm sure he'd agree with me."

Kathryn bowed her head in iminent defeat. "Fine, but I want to know the moment anything is discovered."

B'Elanna nodded her aproval and showed the away team the best way to get out of the settlement. "Okay team, you're on your way. Make sure you wear your combadges and message us the minute you have any news about Tom or the dissidents."

Neelix nodded and waved the team through. "We'll do our best B'Elanna."

B'Elanna clutched his arm, "I know you will Neelix, thank you."

Neelix smiled, "Anything for the Voyager crew."

B'Elanna smiled, Janeway looked forlorn, she was not used to being confined to the ship, or the planet as it was. Janeway sighed and made a move towards their house B'Elanna in tow.

Kathryn turned to the wall and let the tears fall, "I can't do this B'Elanna. I can't keep losing people, I need to help them."

B'Elanna stared as Kathryn approached hysterics. "I lost the father of my child, I can't let you lose yours."

B'Elanna approached Kathryn and embraced her, trying to comfort the broken woman. "Hey, Chakotay's not gone, and Tom is too stubborn to die."

Kathryn let a tiny laugh escape her, "Yeah, and I think that Chakotay's head is too hard to let something as trivial as a coma beat him."

They both laughed, "You know when I met you B'Elanna, I never thought we'd end up being such close friends," She paused. "And when I met the angry man that later became my first officer, I never pictured me falling in love with him and bearing his child."

B'Elanna laughed, "When I first met Tom, he was brash, he was obnoxious, I never pictured myself falling in love with him either."

"Well, here's to stubborn men. Let's hope we get them both back."

B'Elanna nodded, "They'll come back, like you said... they're both too stubborn to die."

[0600 Crash site of the Delta Flyer]

Tom looked around, he stared at the bits of the previously together ship hitting what looked to him like a focefield. He stared at the shambles of his life and hoped that the Voyager crew, especially his wife and their Captain were okay. He still had no idea where they had gone, just that they weren't aboard the ship when it crashed.

Jor walked up to Tom, and backhanded him across the face. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey I got us down alive didn't I?"

Jor spit at him, "Flyboy, we saved you because we thought you'd be an asset, I guess we never know with Tom Paris do we?"

"I guess coming from you that's as close as I'm going to get to a compliment."

Jor brought her hand back and once again smacked him in the face, this time Tom felt the blood rushing down his face and knew she had broken his nose. Henley walked out from behind a closed door, "Enough Jor, we need him to be able to talk to get the technology we need to fix this stupid ship."

Tom was insulted at the insinuation, "Hey, watch what you say about my girl."

Jor rolled her eyes. "Come on Tom, get over it, 'she's' mine now."

Henley walked up to him, Baytart in tow, "Okay we've got this ship fixed enough to attack your little settlement Tom, let's go...you're going to be the one flying this mission."

Tom jaw dropped open, "You think I'm going to fire on my wife, and my best friends because you say so?"

"Well its really up to you Tom. If you want to lose 'your' life I'm sure that B'Elanna won't mind raising your baby girl by herself."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I? We're Maquis, we've gotten this far, I don't think we're going to stop now. You know I think that Seska had the right idea, at least the Kazon were willing to fight and die for their cause."

Tom sighed, "You can't be serious. You'd rather be with Seska then with Captain Janeway?"

"Captain Janeway is a Captain without a ship now might I add. It seems she's rather be bare foot and pregnant with Chakotay trailing behind then a true Captain."

Tom stood up to stand face to face with Baytart. "That woman got us farther than you or I could have done by ourselves." He drew in a deep breath, "Just because she wants to have a life and a family outside of command does not make her any less of a leader."

"A woman who wants these things, shouldn't be in control, shouldn't be a leader."

Tom let his fists fly. He knew he was no match for Baytart, but he would not let them deface Kathryn Janeway and her principles in this way. "You guys have no right to talk of her like this."

Henley walked up to the ensuing argument, "Okay enough, tie him up and get him out of the way. We accomplished our goal, without him at the helm: they didn't get away."

Baytart held his eye, which would not doubt turn black come morning and nodded. "True, but tie him up and put him in the cargo hold, I don't want to deal with him right now."

[0600 Voyager settlement]

"Have you hears anything from the team B'Elanna?"

She smiled at Kathryn, "Not yet, and neither have you. If I'm not worried you shouldn't be."

The doctor rushed out of the make-shift medical facility, "Captain! Chakotay has cycled out of the coma-state he was in."

Kathryn looked at B'Elanna tears in her eyes, "Is he awake yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm guessing he'll wake up on his own in the next four hours. Everything seems to be fine with the Commander."

She grinned, "It's been almost a month, won't he be surprised when he sees the both of us?"

"Yes his wife and his best friend, in all our pregnant glory." Kathryn nodded, "Oh thank goodness he's going to be okay, and I'm sure Tom will be too."

B'Elanna nodded, "I'm sure he will be like we said before, they're both too stubborn to die."

They both laughed and hugged. "Maybe life will be okay after all."

[0630 Delta Flyer]

Henley looked around her at the simple crew she had amassed. "Is everyone ready?"

Jor spoke from the helm, "Well we have shields and weapons back online, and we have impulse engines. We can get to the settlement and take out the shields, and then we can get our people out. Janeway will have a surprise coming her way."

Baytart looked at her; "Alright let's get going then."

The Delta Flyer took off, and the Maquis thought they were finally going to get what they deserved.

[0635 Cargo Hold of Delta Flyer]

Tom had the rope on his arms knawed off and was working on the rope around his feet. He spoke to himself, "Well Doc, I hope that the crash of Voyager wasn't as bad as it looked."

He logged into the command console at the back of the Flyer and began his 'sabotage'.

[0645 Traya]

Janeway looked up and saw the Delta Flyer careen overhead. "B'Elanna, what the hell is going on?"

B'Elanna began the scans, "Shields up Captain, let's hope that our protection is as good as we hoped." The ground shook and Janeway felt phaser fire hit the shields.

"We can do this B'Elanna, and I hope your husband is working, we set up those command controls to dismantle anything that got in our way, they should work on the Delta Flyer too."

B'Elanna nodded, and if I know Tom, he's working on it right now."

[0645 Delta Flyer]

Henley moved to the control panel close to the helm of the Delta Flyer. "What the hell is going on? We're losing control of the ship."

Jor stared at the command codes being inputted, "It's coming from the back of the Delta Flyer."

"Tom."

Baytart attempted to open the back door towards the cargo hold and was halted by a forcefield going up and the door lock being implemented. He was thrown back and lay unconscious by Jor's feet. "Henley, we're losing altitude."

"Hang on!"

[0700 Voyager settlement]

The doctor looked over his readings and watched as Chakotay's eyes fluttered open. "Welcome back Commander."

Chakotay blinked twice, "Kathryn -"

"Kathryn is fine, although there is a little more of her then when you last saw her."

"Is she okay? The baby?"

The doctor cut him off, "Your family is fine Chakotay." The doctor heard the klaxons going on and tapped his commbadge. "Captain, what's going on?"

He heard a yell over the comm. line, "Oh my god -"

And then there was static, and then there was nothing.

END PART X 


	11. Chapter 11

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to Paramount, but the story no matter how twisted is mine.

Part XI

[0800 Voyager settlement: medical facility]

Chakotay didn't know what to think. He knew that was Kathryn's voice, and he knew it sounded troubled. "Chakotay to Janeway?" He stopped when there was no answer forthcoming, "Chakotay to Janeway!"

He spun around and looked at the doctor, "Doctor where is she?"

The doctor forced him to lay back down, "Commander, you were in a coma for a month. Last time I checked your wife was fine."

Chakotay looked pleadingly at the doctor, "I need to know and see her for myself."

"I'm sorry I can't let you do that Commander. At this moment, they don't know you're okay. As far as they know if they take Janeway out there is no one to take command and to let show the former crew the way." He sighed, "For the sake of the former Voyager crew, you have to be strong and take control."

"I can't just stand here and -"

The doctor grabbed Chakotay by the shoulders, "Get a hold of yourself. If nothing else you can help her by taking control."

Chakotay nodded his understanding.

[0830 Command Center Traya]

Kathryn grabbed her head, she heard a buzzing noise. The last thing she remembered was the image of the Delta Flyer hitting their shielding. "Janeway to anyone who is still with me."

B'Elanna answered, "I'm here Captain."

"What the hell happened?" As Kathryn said this she looked up to see the fire-encased hull of the Delta Flyer, 'hanging' on their shield bubble.

"The Delta Flyer crashed Kathryn."

"I can see that B'Elanna; I'm in the control center."

B'Elanna sighed, "I'll be right there Kathryn."

"Janeway out."

[0900 Voyager settlement: medical facility]

Chakotay looked at the readings he was getting. No one dead, but there were injured. "Chakotay to anyone listening, has anyone found the Captain?"

There was a pause and B'Elanna came over the line. "I just spoke to her, I'm making my way to the Command Area now to see if she's okay."

Chakotay had a frantic look in his eyes, cast towards the doctor. "Can I make my way to the 'command center' doctor?"

"Doctor to Lieutenant Torres, Can you please stop by the medical facility first? I have a stubborn patient that needs to be in the command center now."

B'Elanna laughed over the line, "Chakotay is that you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine B'Elanna, but I need to see Kathryn."

"Understood, I'll be there in a few seconds; I'm outside the medical area now."

"Chakotay out."

[0830 Bridge of Delta Flyer]

Henley looked to Jor, "What the hell happened?"

She smirked, "It appears we underestimated Tom Paris again."

Henley was mad, as she walked over to Baytart`s lifeless body. "Son of a bitch."

She looked at Jor, "Find him, make him pay."

Jor nodded and proceeded to the back of the Flyer.

[0900 Just outside Voyager settlement]

The security officer, Ensign Smith, looked at the figure approaching. He recognized the man as Tom Paris. The former Voyager Lieutenant stumbled and fell. "Lieutenant Paris? Tom?"

Smith tapped his combadge. "Smith to the doctor, can you make your way to the outskirts of the settlement, I think Tom Paris is back and he needs help."

[0900 medical facility]

B'Elanna was walking into the facility as she heard the comm. call. "Oh my god Tom!"

The doctor grabbed B'Elanna's arm. "Lieutenant, there is nothing you can do at the moment, I'm not even sure what his condition is. Please take Chakotay to the command center, and I'll contact you as soon as I have any information."

B'Elanna had tears running down her cheeks as she felt the baby move in her belly. "Oh my god."

"B'Elanna," Chakotay came up to her and enveloped her in a hug. "We have the best, most versatile Doctor I've ever seen, please show me to the command center. He'll tell you if there's something up."

B'Elanna wiped the tears from her cheeks and took Chakotay's arm to walk him to where Janeway was.

"He better be okay, if he's not I'll kill him myself."

Chakotay laughed this was the B'Elanna Torres he knew.

[0915 Command Center Voyager Settlement]

Kathryn could not let the buzzing distract her, she walked over and logged into the command console.

Sheield were holding, that was good. Medical care seemed under control, she placed her hand on her abdomen, was she dreaming or was the baby lower than she had been. Well she was 35 weeks, so it was about time for the birth to be getting close. The baby seemed active, so she was okay. She looked up as the doors opened to the command center and Chakotay and B'Elanna walked in. "Oh my goodness, I thought we'd lost you for sure Chakotay, I wasn't going to keep my hopes up until I saw you on your feet and looking well for myself." She rushed up and embraced him.

Chakotay returned the hug, and then pulled away from her, "Look at you."

She laughed, "I know I'm as big as a house."

"And still as beautiful as ever." He felt the baby kick and grinned. "Well this one's active."

"Too active sometimes, like when I'm trying to sleep." She placed a hand to her back where the muscles were spasming.

"Are you okay Kathryn?"

She smiled, "I'm fine, my back is just killing me, it must be the 20 kilos that I've put on because of your daughter."

"A daughter, are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, but in case you were wondering, the doctor hasn 't told me for sure."

He approached her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. "I love you Kathryn, both of you." he stated placing his hand on her tummy.

She smiled and approached B'Elanna, "How are you doing B'Elanna?"

"Oh I'm fine, did you hear they found Tom?"

"Yes I did. And I'm sure he'll be fine, like you said he's too stubborn to die."

[0920 outside Voyager settlement]

Jor had followed Tom's lifesigns to the outskirts of the settlement. The doctor hung over him, it didn't look good. Henley grabbed her compadres arm. "Looks like he got what was coming to him."

She smiled a sinister smile, "Looks like. Let's get everyone that's left on the Delta Flyer and create a 'settlement' of our own. We'll get Janeway yet, and we'll create a fighting force. I know we still had friends on Voyager, and they will no doubt help us."

Henley grinned, "Yes Chell said that he managed to contact some of them. They're making a mess of the Voyager computer systems, but Janeway hasn't figured that out yet. She's too busy worrying about her husband and child on the way."

[0930 Command center]

Chakotay kneaded the muscles in Kathryn's back. "Kathryn, this does not feel like its fun for you."

She glared at him, "I don't know its on and off."

Chakotay stared at her, "How on and off are we talking?"

Kathryn shook her head, "I don't know, every seven or eight minutes."

He looked at her changed form, "The baby has dropped."

"Yeah and that can happen weeks before the birth"

"Or hours." Chakotay looked at her worriedly.

"Chakotay, honey, I'm only 35 weeks...she's not coming today. I haven't felt any contractions yet and my water hasn't broken."

"You're in back labour honey. I bet if the doctor checked you out he'd find you've dilated."

"I am not in labour Chakotay. And I have other things to worry about."

Chakotay shook his head, "JUst let the doctor check you out, okay?"

She shook her head in abstract defiance, "Not now."

[1100 hours, Place of New 'Maquis' Settlement]

Henley went to Chell. "Okay so what now?"

"I've found some basic food supplies and our contact in the Voyager settlement told me that he should have soemthing begun in the next two hours. He's contacted and recruited 8 more people that will be able to join us and help us out."

"Sounds good." She turned around. "Jor, what's our medical status?"

"I'm an engineer not a medic. I've gotten rudimentary defence capabilities online, but I havne't checked out the medical status."

Henley looked to Chell. "You have basic medical training don't you?" At his nod she gave him new 'orders' to find basic medical supplies.

She looked around at the bedding they has amased, there were certain things they had managed to canabalize from the Delta Flyer.

[1120 Voyager Settlement]

Janeway looked at Tom's palour. He was so pale, and he didn't look good. "Doctor, what's Tom's condition?"

"I fixed the broken bones and I stopped the external bleeding. I've been attempting to find the location of the internal bleeding, but without my medical supplies from Voyager, I'm not sure how much more I can do."

Janeway shook her head her hand going to her back. "You have to save him Doctor, use any personnel you need."

The doctor nodded and Kathryn turned to leave and go back to their house.

She was beginning to understand more and more that this wasn't just pain from the weight she had gained. The pains had settled into a rhythm every six minutes, the 'contractions' were getting closer together.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Yes Kathryn, what can I do for you?"

She sighed, "Can you meet me at the house? And bring B'Elanna with you."

"No problem; see you soon."

Kathryn began to make her way towards the house she was thirsty and hungry. She arrived and began making a light lunch for the three of them: Anything to take her mind off the labour pains that were getting harder and harder to endure and look calm.

[1130 Voyager Medical Facility]

The doctor looked down at Tom Paris, he had to find a way to save him for the Captain and B'Elanna. He scanned the former Voyager Medic, the bleeding had stopped and he finally felt like he knew what doctor's of former days felt like when they hit a medical mystery.

He sighed, a very human reaction for a hologram. "Come on Tom, your wife and our former Captain need you."

He turned and went to his computer terminal to continue catalogueing the medicines he had discovered. He was now one of the leaders of the new 'Traya' community and they needed him.

He would help them no matter what the cost.

END PART XI 


	12. Chapter 12

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to Paramount, but the story no matter how twisted is mine.

Part XII

Chakotay and B'Elanna walked into their house. This was the first time that Chakotay had seen the house, and he found out that Kathryn shared it with B'Elanna. He could deal with that, or he could try anyway.

As the door opened he heard heavy breathing and groaning. "Chakotay it took you long enough!"

He looked at Kathryn who was very obviously in labour. "God Chakotay what took you so long, I called you an hour ago."

He looked at his wife, "You didn't tell me you were in labour."

She glared at him, "Well you were the one who told me it was back labour hours ago. I thought you would have figured it out by now." She panted as the labour pains took her over, "Oh god Chakotay this hurts."

Chakotay stared at her, "Why did you wait so long to tell anyone?"

She sucked in a breath and bent over doubled over in pain, "Until it started doing that it just felt like a backache."

Chakotay walked up to her. "How far apart are the contractions Kathryn? Have you called the doctor?"

"I haven't called anyone except you, and what good would the doctor do, it's not like he has any pain meds to help me out." Kathryn screamed. "God this hurts Chakotay, can you get B'Elanna in here, she's gonna have to help us out here." She panted between the contractions.

Chakotay looked at Kathryn struggling through the birth of their first child. "B'Elanna can you come in here please."

"Yeah I'll be right there Chakotay, my goodness what's wrong? Kathryn cooked."

He heard a scream come from Kathryn's room and knew what was up. "Should I boil some water?"

Chakotay's voice answered, "You're funny B'E, but how about you just contact the doc."

B'Elanna laughed, "Sounds like a plan, but why didn't she contact him already?"

Kathryn's voice broke the conversation, "Because she wasn't sure what was going on until about 20 minutes ago." She stopped and she heard a splash hit the wood floors. "And now my water broke so get that arrogant hologram here...NOW...!"

[1200 Maquis Settlement]

Henley brought the communicator over to the group. "So we have Harry Kim of all people, and his future bride to be Megan DeLaney, taking our side."

Chell stared at her, "You have got to be kidding, Harry Kim? Starfleet's Golden Boy."

"Even 'Godlen Boys' have limits. Do you really think that all the people of the good ship 'Voyager' are gonna stand back and let Janeway have her life, for god's sake, she couldn't even keep her ship."

"Maybe, but she still has a lot of allies."

"Not as many as she thinks by the looks of it."

[1300 hours Janeway house]

"She is beautiful Kathryn."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "I'm not doing this again, this is all you're getting Chakotay."

Chakotay laughed, "Ahh, you'll forget all about the pain and we'll have more."

"Unlikely I'll forget about this pain. Doc says she was almost eight pounds."

He looked at his new daughter, "Well we still haven't decided on a name."

Kathryn stared into the blue eyes of her daugher; eyes that would not doubt darken as she got older. "I don't know, we kind of decided on Amber, but she doesn't look like an Amber."

"Ah but the question is what does she look like?"

Janeway contemplated the question, "Kayla?"

Chakotay smiled, "Okay that sounds good, Kayla Janeway it is."

Kathryn kissed the baby on the forehead as she started to fuss. "I think someone is hungry." The baby clasped on to Kathryn's breast and the cries ceased immediately.

B'Elanna walked into the room at that point. "What a pretty picture, but I think we have more important things to discuss right now."

Chakotay followed B'Elanna out of the room. "What's up?"

"I think we have more problems than we imagined."

[1430 Maquis settlement]

Jor looked to her comrades. "Okay so we've sent a covert message out through Harry, at 1600 hours we'll meet and see how many people we have on our side. Then we can assess what our chances are."

Chell piped in, "Yeah and this time we won't have Janeway and her almighty Federation rules getting in our way."

The group laughed, "Yeah, the Federation, Seska had it right: to hell with Federation nobility."

[1500 house, Command Center, Federation settlement]

Billy Telfer came running into the command center. He had just heard the most disturbing rumour. "B'Elanna, we have big problems. I've heard over 20 people talking about leaving the settlement and joining in with the Maquis rebellion."

B'Elanna looked oddly at Billy. "That many?"

He was panicking, "And you'll never guess who their ring leader is."

B'Elanna silently prompted Billy to continue.

"Harry Kim."

B'Elanna's jaw slackened and she shook her head, "No way; not Harry; he has too much to live for to go on a foolhardy mission like this."

"Maybe he doesn't want to live under Janeway's rules anymore."

B'Elanna turned away forlorn and completely disappointed in the man that both her and her husband had come to view as one of their best friends.

[1515 Kim House]

"We can't do this anymore Megan."

She stared at him shocked. "I agreed to marry you, but life on the run, joining with a bunch of bandits, hoodlums: people that go against everything you and I both believe as Starfleet Officers."

"We're not Starfleet Officers anymore. Janeway has gone too far this time, she's forsaken all of our lives for her happiness."

"Oh come on, I don't believe that for a second. This was a decision that we all made."

Harry let out a sardonic laugh, "So she let us seal our own fates. She's the Captain, this was her decision to make."

Megan's eyes grew wide. "I don't know you anymore Harry." She pulled the ring off her finger and threw it in his face. "I'm going to see the Captain."

Harry let his anger get the better of him and slapped her. "You can't do this. People will rebel."

"I can't believe you hit me."

Harry looked at the woman he had once considered spending the rest of his life with. "Believe it, a lot of people have problems with her actions."

Megan stared at him wide eyed. "I can't believe you. The going gets tough and you let all of us down like this."

He placed his hand on his combadge. "Okay people, let's go."

There was an explosion and the Kim house was no more, Megan's body, bent and broken much like her spirit lay on the ground.

[1530 Medical Complex, Voyager Settlement]

"What the hell? Janeway to Chakotay: What's going on?"

Chakotay watched the smoke rise above where he knew Harry Kim's house had been. "I don't know Kathryn: I'm taking a security detail and we're going to check it out now."

Chakotay shook his head. What the hell was going on? He had to find out before bad became worse.

[1545 Maquis Settlement]

"Okay people, that was our cue. His house was close enough to the power generator for the forcefield, he should have brought it down."

Chell followed Henley towards the former Voyager settlement. "My how the mighty have fallen."

"Let's see what Janeway does without her loyal followers behind her."

[1555 edge of Voyager Settlement]

"Torres what is going on?" Chakotay asked worry in his voice.

"Harry's gone to the other side and looks like he's taken many of the crew with him."

Chakotay shook his head in disbelief. "What do you mean Harry's gone to the other side?"

"He's gone Chakotay, and so are 35 others if I counted correctly, before the grid went down and we lost all power to the computer."

Chakotay watched as his life began to fall apart in front of his eyes, for the second time since the 'Eagle' had landed.

The ship was gone, much of the loyalty of the Voyager crew was gone...Ayala walked up behind him with Neelix and others who had decided to follow Janeway.

"Okay sir, what do we do now?"

Chakotay looked up, the 'Angry Warrior' was back: "We fight, and defend our lives."

END PART XII 


	13. Chapter 13

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to Paramount, but the story no matter how twisted is mine.

Part XIII

B'Elanna made her way towards the house, where Harry Kim had lived for a short time. She saw the mangled body of Megan DeLaney. "Oh god."

Her hand moved in slow motion towards the communicator on her jacket, "Torres to the Doctor, we have some major trouble here. I need a medical team dispatched to Harry Kim's former house."

The doctor looked at Kathryn, the look of happiness that came with the birth of a first baby soon turned to dread, "What's going on B'Elanna."

Kathryn heard a sigh over the line. "I'm not sure, but Harry's not here and Megan's in pretty bad shape; but she's alive."

Kathryn felt as if she heard a hesitant 'for now' in the Chief Engineer's voice. "What is going on Doctor?"

The doctor shrugged in seeming ignorance. "I don't know Kathryn, but give me Kayla, and go take care of your crew."

The former Captain handed the newborn to the doctor and stood up, still a little sore from the birth of her child not three hours ago. The doctor approached her and handed her an herb. "I know this doesn't compare to a hypospray for pain, but its a herb I discovered when I first trasported here. It appears to have many of the same chemical properties as the medicines I would have given you for pain had we been on Voyager."

Kathryn nodded and reluctantly took the herb from the doctor's outstretched hand. "Good luck Captain."

Janeway nodded and made her way to the co-ordinates that had been Harry's home where she knew B'Elanna now was.

[1635 Maquis settlement]

Harry Kim approached, followers trailing. "We're ready to go Henley. Let's show that bitch Janeway that you can't mess with the crew and get away with it."

Jor nodded and escorted Harry to the back of the building that had been constructed in haste upon their arrival on Traya. "Well Harry, what happened to mamma's boy?"

"Let's just say he grew up and made an informed decision of his own."

Chell approached and nodded, "Good to see not everyone is blinded by Janeway's idealistic views of the world."

Harry nodded, "Let's go."

[1700 hours Voyager settlement]

B'Elanna had come with Kathryn to the settlement. She had arrived at the command center and managed after much work and tweaking to get the defence grid operational again. "How did the former Maquis manage to persuade former Voyager crewmembers to go along with their plan?"

Kathryn shook her head afraid of the answer to that question. "I don't know B'Elanna, I just don't know."

As they were conversing on possible avenues to take a silent figure approached. "Hey B'Elanna, long time no see." He smiled and rushed up to kiss his wife, "I see there's less of one of you and more of the other." He laughed.

Kathryn turned around and ran up to Tom embracing him in a hug. "Oh thank the gods you're alright."

"So, was it a boy or a girl?"

Kathryn smiled an angelic smile, "A girl, Kayla Janeway."

She grinned, "And I bet she's as beautiful as her mother."

B'Elanna smacked him, "Hey watch it fly boy, I'm still you're wife remember."

He walked up to B'Elanna and hugged her, hand approached her belly, "How could I forget, I'm just glad that Kathryn and the baby are okay."

Kathryn smiled serenly at the couple. "Now all we have to do is find a way to make 'Traya' the home that we want it to be, and Tom...I'm thinking that your knowledge of past cultures and the way that cultures began; the wars they fought; the hard lives they lived may come in handy."

"Kathryn we'll be okay, everyone will be okay. If anyone can get a culture through something like this it's you."

Her commbadge beeped and her husbad's voice filled the still air. "Chakotay to Janeway."

"Janeway here."

"I heard the doctor let you out of the cell block and you took control again. We followed Harry to the place where the Maquis have settled, its about a 3 mile hike. I think we can do some damage if B'Elanna can force a patch through to my tricorder that can disrupt their signal."

B'Elanna smiled, "I think I can help you out with that one."

Kathryn finally felt almost in control again and looked out at her loyal Voyager family, those that were left anyway, and knew it would all be okay.

[1900 hours outside Maquis settlement]

Chakotay received telemetry and co-ordinates and jamming signals in his tricorder. *Well B'Elanna hasn't lost her touch.*

He looked to Ayala and the rest of his team. "Well are we ready?"

Ayala piped up, "Ready as we'll ever be."

Surpringly enough, Moritmer Herin had come along, its seems in the end, he had decided that Voyager wasn't such a bad place to be and his wife wasn't such a bad person to follow. "Okay people, we're only going to get one chance at a surprise attack: So let's make it count."

Ayala turned to Chakotay, "Let me take point, you have a wife and new daughter to go back to. I wouldn't feel right is something happened to you, we've all been through too much together."

Chakotay nodded, and Ayala took point, followed by Herin and the thirty some odd people who had chosen to follow Janeway's lead. He felt like oddly like the victor's of the world war II he had studied while at school. Fighting for their freedom and their country, but not knowing if they'd come back alive, or at all. Chakotay held his breath and gave the order for the group to proceed. "Let's go."

[1915 Medical Facility Voyager Settlement]

"They brain-washed them Kathryn."

Janeway stared at B'Elanna, "How in god's name did they manage that?"

"Remember that static we felt when Voyager crashed, remember we said the air felt funny? The buzzing you heard you thought was totally attributed to your bonk on the head. They managed to create a very sophisticated type of propaganda." She paused, "There were elctrodes that showered on all the Voyager people when the Delta Flyer hit the net, and then the talk from some of the former Maquis that were still in the settlement forced the others to see things their way."

"Oh my god, you mean..."

"Harry and the others, a lot of them don't really believe what they're doing. I forced an electical surge in Chakotay's tricorder that will short much of the damage and make the loyal ones see the light."

Kathryn shook her head, "I'm not sure Harry will ever forgive himself what he did to Megan though."

"It was a quick death Kathryn, I'm not sure if its fortunately or unfortunately, but Harry made sure of it."

Kathryn drew in a deep breath. "She was three weeks pregnant when she died, I doubt either of them knew."

B'Elanna's sharp intake of breath scared Kathryn, "B'Elanna are you okay?"

"She was pregnant?"

Kathryn nodded, "And the worst part was: it wasn't Harry's baby."

"When he comes back he's going to have a lot to deal with."

Kathryn looked at B'Elanna, "I hope our Harry is strong enough to get through this."

"I hope so Kathryn."

END PART XIII 


	14. Chapter 14

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to Paramount, but the story no matter how twisted is mine.

Part XIV

[2000 hours Maquis Settlement]

Harry's hand went to his neck. The pinch that happened burned, and the memories came flooding back.

Megan, the settlement they had all tried so hard for. His life unravelling, Kathryn Janeway would never trust him again.

The many people around him looking at him, some forlornly, some seeking answers. "What have we done?"

[2000 outside Maquis settlement]

Chakotay punched one button and hoped that B'Elanna was as profiecient and as confident as he knew she could be. There was a high-pitched whining noise and he knew that was the interference signal.

He hoped everything would be okay.

[2030 hours Voyager settlement]

Kathryn stared at B'Elanna, "Are you okay?" She had been getting antsier and antsier as the day went on, and Janeway had a feeling she knew what was coming.

She watched in slow motion as B'Elanna's waters broke soaking the floor beneath them, "Oh my god."

"Let's see whose laughing now B'Elanna." Kathryn smirked but she knew what kind of pain lay ahead for her former Chief Engineer. The doctor had gone with the away team so they were on their own. "Tom get over here."

Tom looked up from the schematics he was working on for their new ship, "What's up Kat?"

She glared at him, "I told you not to call me that #1, and #2 your wife is in labour."

Tom looked at her like a puppy dog who had peed on the carpet and was sorry for it.

"I'm sorry Captain, I didn't mean any disrespect." He paused, "Have we heard anything from the away team?"

Kathryn looked up at the sky, praying to god that her husband was going to live to see little Kayla again. "I haven't heard anything, but I'm sure they're okay."

[2100 Maquis settlement]

Henley looked at Jor, "She did it, look at them, B'Elanna and Janeway came up with a way to get around the hypnotic jamming signal."

Jor stared at her partner in crime, "I told you not to underestimate those two."

Chell came up and looked them rather concerned, "We're done aren't we?"

Jor spat at him, "Not yet. They haven't won yet."

Chell was taken aback by her rude behaviour. "Maybe we should just tell them they've won and forget about everything. Haven't you noticed that more times than not even when she's wrong, Janeway wins?"

Henley backhanded him, "Shut up!"

Chell knew he wasn't on the winning team and he was afraid not only for his own life, but everyone else's who had chosen to go against Janeway. He knew that Janeway's husband wouldn't take this treachery lightly. "All I'm saying is that maybe we should just cut our losses."

Jor pulled at a phaser and pointed it at the distraught Bolian. "Listen very carefully, one more word out of you and no more words will ever come out of you again."

Chell looked surprised at his former comrade. "Listen to me Jor, I'm sick of taking this crap from you and I'm sure that everyon else is as well, so why don't you shut up and get a life. I know you won't shoot me you don't have enough people on your side to do that."

Jor looked at him and turned to Henley. "What do you think? Do we need him?"

Henley laughed, "Like a hole in the head."

Jor aimed and fired. "Well that's one less problem we have to deal with."

[2130 Maquis settlement]

Harry slowly walked away from the settlement. Some of his former 'friends' had decided to stay with the Maquis, changing his mind about many of them. He had made his choice, he would support Janeway and whoever else was left no matter what. He had to see if Megan was okay and if she would take him back, he hoped, that's all he could do.

END PART XIV 


	15. Chapter 15

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to Paramount, but the story no matter how twisted is mine.

Part XV

Harry slowly walked to the ▒Federation Settlement▓ almost in a daze. Unbelieving of the actions he had taken whether under his control or not. A security officer pointed a phaser at him, ⌠Ensign?■

⌠Yeah its me, what▓s left of me anyway.■

The officer slowly lowered his phaser, still a little unsure of Harry▓s motives. ⌠Sir, are you okay?■

⌠I need to see the Captain.■

The security officer took Harry by the arm and slowly escorted him into the control center. His hand reached for the commbadge and messaged the Captain. ⌠Captain, this is Lieutenant Harrison, Ensign Kim is back and he says he needs to speak with you immediately.■

The Lieutenant heard the Captain sigh over the commline. ⌠Does he appear to be back to his old ▒charming▓ self?■

⌠It appears so ma▓am. I still think we should be careful, I▓m not sure what his motives are yet.■

⌠Understood.■

[2300 Former Federation settlement]

Kathryn turned to B▓Elanna. ⌠Harry▓s back.■

B▓Elanna scoffed, ⌠Our Harry? Or the Harry that took off with the Maquis?■

Janeway rolled her eyes, ⌠As much as I don▓t want to trust him right now, I have to believe that there is still something good and innocent in our Harry.■

B▓Elanna sighed, ⌠I want to believe that too, but let▓s not get our hopes up, you never know...stranger things have happened.■

⌠I know, Chakotay turned into a competent Star Fleet Officer.■

They both laughed, the moment of tension temporarily dissipated. They both watched as Harry and Lieutenant Harrison walked in on the girl talk that was happening between Voyager▓s former Captain and Chief Engineer. The Captain was holding little Kayla in her arms and Harry was staring at the picture before him wondering if he and Megan would ever have a life like his former Captain and Commander had managed.

Kathryn stared at Harry was confused by the first words that escaped his mouth. ⌠Is Megan okay?■

B▓Elanna▓s jaw dropped open as she realized that Harry was as of yet unaware of his fiancИe▓s final resting place or her current predicament which was not good.

⌠Harry...uh...■

Harry stared at B▓Elanna. *B▓Elanna at a loss for words, he was really in trouble.*

B▓Elanna turned to Kathryn, pleading with her eyes for the Captain to take charge.

⌠Harry, maybe you should sit down.■

Harry stared at B▓Elanna and Kathryn through unseeing eyes, not sure what bomb they were about to drop.

Kathryn handed the baby to B▓Elanna and approached Harry, attempting to show an aggressive stance.

Harry looked suspiciously at his former Captain, knowing that the only time she took this stance there was bad news to be known.

B▓Elanna jostled the squalling baby trying to quiet the little baby, figuring her mother or Harry needed nothing outside of the moment distracting them.

When the child in her arms refused to stop fussing B▓Elanna quietly left the room. The Lieutenant, watching the scene before him feeling like and outsider watching a private moment unfold, left the room, but stood steadfast outside, making sure the safety of his Captain was paramount.

Kathryn placed a hand on her former ▒green ensign▓s▓ arm trying to make the moment as pleasant and as calm as possible. ⌠Harry...■ She paused unsure at that moment how to break the news to the already broken man before her.

⌠I▓m so sorry.■

END PART XV 


	16. Chapter 16

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to Paramount, but the story no matter how twisted is mine.

Part XVI

Harry stared at Janeway. ⌠What do you mean you▓re sorry? What did I do that was so horrible that you need to speak to me privately and that B▓Elanna and the security officer felt the need to escape our conversation.■

Kathryn sighed, ⌠What do you remember about what happened Harry?■

Harry looked at her, ⌠I remember everything. It was like looking at my life through broken glass, I saw everything but I really had no choice in my actions.■

Kathryn saw the tears beginning to form in Harry▓s eyes, ⌠Do you remember what happened to your home, or ▒former home▓?■

Harry▓s jaw dropped, ⌠What do you mean former home? Where▓s Megan.■

Kathryn got a sorrowful look in her eyes, seeing Harry▓s life shattering in his eyes, his youth and hopeful look forever gone. The quiet voice of innocence forever silenced.

[0100 Paris Home]

B▓Elanna walked into the house looking for her husband. ⌠God Tom, you made it.■

Tom looked at the child that she held in her arms and at her body still full with child. ⌠Well that▓s not our baby and by the looks of the red hair and blue eyes I▓m guessing this is Kathryn▓s baby.■

⌠I have been having contractions all day though Tom, but the doctor said that my contractions were merely ▒braxton hicks▓ contractions. I wish this show would just get on the road.■

*~*~*~*~*

Kathryn walked up to Harry and embraced him in a hug, as a mother would give a child. ⌠I▓m so sorry Harry, Megan died in the explosion.■ She chose to keep the information of Megan▓s impending motherhood out of her report.

She watched as Harry▓s eyes glassed over and he turned to walk out of her ▒office▓. ⌠Was it painful, did she at least die peacefully?■

Kathryn stared at the broken man in front of her. ⌠It was immediate.■

Harry nodded and left her office, going who knew where, but the Maquis had taken yet another pawn in their game.

[0200 Maquis settlement]

Jor stared at Henley, ⌠What now?■

Henley smiled, ⌠Well we did increase our forces by quite a bit with this little charade.■

⌠Indeed we did, let▓s see if Janeway can manage to pull herself away from her new family and new life long enough to defend herself.■

⌠Defend herself from us...■ the sarcasm was dripping from Henley▓s mouth, ⌠Her once superior, almost Starfleet officers.■ She laughed and Jor joined in.

Jor looked at the group, ⌠I wonder how ▒mamma Janeway▓ is taking care of poor little Harry now.■

*~*~*~*~*

[0230 Janeway household]

Kathryn tucked in little Kayla and went to her bedroom seeing Chakotay slumbering in the bed next to her as she lay down. She listened carefully and in the still of the night heard clamouring outside her window, and thought it was just some of her former crew having a little fun in the wake of all the tragedy that had happened.

⌠Stop getting so worked up Harry.■

⌠What do you mean she was pregnant? Why didn▓t the Captain tell me about it?■

She recognized the voice of B▓Elanna Torres and Harry Kim wafting through the air. *What the hell is going on?*

Kathryn shook Chakotay trying valiantly to wake him, ⌠Do you hear that honey? What▓s going on?■

⌠Go to sleep Kathryn before you know it, Kayla will be awake and needing to be fed.■

⌠So not only did I kill my soon to be wife, but I killed my baby also?■

⌠It wasn▓t even your baby Harry! The little bitch had everyone fooled, you included.■

⌠Did the Captain know this?■

⌠Trust me, she probably didn▓t want to hurt you and break you even further.■

Kathryn felt tears coming to her eyes. ⌠Chakotay wake up we have to take care of this.■

⌠Kathryn, they▓ll sort it out for themselves, there▓s no need to get involved; go sleep."

Kathryn lay down and placed her head on the pillow beside her husband. "I just can't help wondering..."

"Chakotay finally broke into a wakeful state. "Go to sleep already, we're both going to need to be up in a couple of hours."

The couple turned to each other as they heard a rucus going on outside their window.

Kathryn go up to look through the window when a rock broke the glass and flew over her head hitting Chakotay on the shoulder. "What the hell..."

Kathryn raced downstairs to see what the comotion was and opened the door to a site she wished she hadn't witnessed.

*~*~*~*~*

[0300 Maquis settlement]

Jor walked over to the group of former federation officers. "So now you're with us are you?"

One of the former crew walked up to her and pulled a knife out of his belt, he pulled her to him and held the knife to her throat ready to slit it and take her life. "How can you do this to that poor woman. Janeway gave up her life for so many years to try and get us as close to the Alpha Quadrant as she could."

Henley's voice rang out, "I knew it was a bad idea to let Starfleet Officers in on this."

The Lieutenant had had enough and pulled the knife in a clean cut along Jor's throat, the breath giving away and her voice forever silenced.

The fearful silence that resonated througout the settlement gave a clear picture of nothing but chaos.

[0300 Outside Janeway house]

Harry stared at B'Elanna, "You wouldn't."

"I have to Harry, none of us can keep going on like this."

Harry stared at her hatred in his eyes, "What can you possibly say that will come close to my life right now. You're home, on a healthy planet, with a husband and a baby on the way." He paused, "I have nothing."

END PART XVI 


	17. Chapter 17

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to Paramount, but the story no matter how twisted is mine.

Part XVII

Kathryn flew through the door to her home staring at the outside and starting at the chaos. "Stop it Harry, there is nothing left of that life for you. Megan is gone but there are others. All you really have to do is let go of the past and make a new future."

Harry drew in ragged breaths, "I can't. She was my life."

B'Elanna doubled over in pain. "B'Elanna?"

Harry just got around to staring at the half-klingon in front of him when the waters in her belly broke and the baby announced she was on her way.

Kathryn exited her house and ran over to B'Elanna, hoping that she could help her in some way. "Are you okay B'Elanna?"

B'Elanna breathed through what Kathryn assumed was a contraction. "Can you manage to get my husband here?"

Janeway nodded and ran through the compound. "I'll be right back."

B'Elanna nodded and Harry looked at her. "And soon your happy little family we be complete I see: I told you, you have everything and I have nothing." Harry walked away, tears in his eyes.

[0500 hours, Maquis settlement]

Henley and Ayala were going over simple plans for what they were going to do next. The officer that had murdered Jor in cold blood was sitting in their makeshift brig. "I knew you didn't have it in you to stay in Starfleet Ayala."

Ayala smiled, "It was perfect when she made me 'chief of security'. What the hell was she thinking?"

Henley laughed, "She was thinking that she didn't have much of a choice after that Vulcan did away with himself."

Ayala pointed to the chart, "They have a lot of security here." He pointed to a spot on the map they had created, "But they seem to have neglected this area."

Henley nodded, "Well I guess then that's our target."

Ayala nodded at his counterpart. "And you know what's there?"

Henley motioned for him to continue. "Janeway's house."

"I guess that's our target then."

[0600 Starfleet settlement - medical facility]

B'Elanna screamed as another contraction tore through her. "Get this thing out of me now."

The doc smirked, "Do you plan to kiss your baby with that mouth?"

"Oh doctor, you have no idea, Miral needs a little brother or sister though. And you think my mouth was foul there, just wait another couple of hours."

[0630 Janeway house]

In the Janeway house, Kathryn nursed baby Kayla and watched her slumbering husband. "I never thought that Ayala would go to the other side. I mean we made him our chief of security." Kathryn sighed, "Was my jusdgement that far off?"

Chakotay sighed, "There was no way we could have known Kathryn. It's been six years, by now I thought everyone was on our side."

"Obviously we were both wrong Chakotay, I mean look at what happened!"

Kathryn was nearing hysterics and beginning to frighten the little child who had almost fallen asleep. "Kathryn is she done nursing?"

Kathryn nodded, "Then here give her to me. Go get yourself a coffee and try to calm down a little."

Kathryn let a sigh escape her lips and nodded handing the baby to her father. "I might go for a little walk, go to the medical facility and see how B'Elanna is doing."

Chakotay laughed, "Remember what you were like at this point? She's probably in about the same state of mind."

Kathryn chuckled, "Good point, maybe I'll just go downstairs and read some of my book."

Chakotay laughed, "That might be a good idea."

Chakotay rubbed Kayla's back and tried to get a burp out of her. "Come on baby, one little burp." He heard the gas escaping and watched as the baby's eyes closed. He took his daughter and placed her in the basinet in her room. "Have a good sleep, I'm going to take care of your mother now."

[0630 outside housing units - Starfleet dwellings]

Harry walked and stared at the many flowers and plants that had been grown and taken care of by the former Starfleet Officers of Voyager. Janeway had definately chosen a beautiful planet to settle on. Harry walked towards the large tree that grew in the center of their would-be town and pulled on the rope that one of the former crewmembers had strung up as a swing.

He pulled out the padd that he had brought with him and wrote the notes: one to Tom, one to B'Elanna and finally one to Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay. Despite everything, he had tried to make the feel that the end of his life, and his mistakes were not their mistakes.

He tried and he only hoped that they understood.

Harry sat the swing and made one last attempt to re-kindle his childhood before this chapter in his life ended forever. When his 'euphoria' at the brief moment of pleasure was over he thought back to the mess that his life had become.

He created a loop with the rope and brought it up towards his neck. The fear he felt was almost frightening. But he knew what had to be done. He stood on the rock, bracing himself for the pain that his death would bring. He knew that he deserved it.

Harry slipped the neuce around his neck and began the slow tumble into death, and the next life.

[0730 Janeway house]

Kathryn looked out the large window from the living room of her house. The sun was beginning to rise, and all she could think about was the beauty of the sunrise on the planet they had begun to call home.

She saw the edge of the sun beginning to poke its head over the rise of the mountains, and heard a large noise. "Chakotay what was that?"

The ground began shaking and Kathryn looked worriedly at her husband. "Chakotay!"

There was a bang and a missile landed very close to their home. "We're under attack."

Chakotay stared at his wife, "The shielding should provide the cover we need. Who the hell is firing on us?"

Kathryn chuckled, "If B'Elanna wasn't in sickbay I'd ask for her opinion."

Chakotay shook his head, "You know Kathryn, this really isn't a good time to make a joke."

Another shell hit the ground and the glass in the living room shattered throwing Kathryn and Chakotay to the floor. "My god, are we specifically the target?"

Chakotay brought up a design of the settlement, "The living court-yard, is the least shielded part of the town. If this is from on of the former Voyager crewmembers who knew the design of the area -"

A shot through the window stopped Chakotay mid sentence and threw Kathryn to the ground.

The only sound that was heard in the Janeway house, was the soft crying of a baby.

END PART XVII 


	18. Chapter 18

My Lifeline Pairing J/C By: AW Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to Paramount, but the story no matter how twisted is mine.

Part XVIII

Jenny Delaney sat with her head in her hands. She looked at Paris. "So B'Elanna had the baby huh? Another girl?"

Paris smiled, "Yup another girl." He laughed, "I wonder where Harry is? I told him to meet us here at 1200, I figured B'Elanna would have popped out the kid by then and we could celebrate."

Jenny sighed, "You know, ever since Megan died I feel kind of incomplete, like half of me is missing." She paused, "I mean she was my twin sister and all."

Seven raised an eyebrow, "I fail to see how the two of you coming from a split egg, would make you feel as if you were incomplete."

Jenny looked at her, "You blond bimbo, it all has to do with family." She turned to Tom, "You know I don't think it would be a good idea to bring Harry here right now. He killed my sister."

Tom huffed, "Hold it right there, he's still my best friend, and if the Captain can believe that he wasn't under his power...if my wife can prove it, I'm not going to believe that he did it."

Tom got up and walked out of the dining hall and went back to see his wife and new daughter. As he was walking past the living untits on the way to the medical facility he saw something dangling from the tree. It looked like it might have been a scarecow it was after all getting close to Halloween. As he got closer he saw that it wasn't a Halloween decoration after all. Oh my god he thought, Harry. He walked under the dangling body of his former best friend and brought his shoulder up to try and support some of the weight.

All he could think was thank god he was taller than Harry was. Tom reached up to where the rope touched Harry's neck, the neuce was tight; but he supposed he shouldn't have expected anything less, Harry was always the perfectionist. He reached into his pocked and pulled out the pocket knife he Tom had begun to carry with him in this world that they had created out of a glade that used to be a forest. Most of them had, it was a safety measure if the 'Maquis' chose to do something or if they needed it to brave the wilds.

Harry's face was blue, it had taken on an unhealthy hue. "Paris to Janeway."

There was no answer, what the hell was going on? "Paris to Chakotay." Still no answer, then he felt a hesitation on the end of the line. "Chakotay here, what's wrong Paris?"

Paris was pumping on Harry chest trying to being the breath back to his friend, a man who had died before his time in Paris' view. "Chakotay why isn't Kathryn answering her hails?"

Chakotay looked to his wife. Her face was burned almost beyond recognition. "My god, Kathryn!"

Tom god back to work. "Chakotay what's going on?"

"Tom she's breathing, but she doesn't look good," he paused, "Why did you call me to begin with?"

"Harry's dead Chakotay." Chakotay shook his head, running his fingers over his wife's once beautiful face. "Tom we have to get the doctor to my quarters."

Tom brought his concern to the forefront. "Is Kayla okay?"

Chakotay shook himself out of his self-imposed focus on Kathryn, and listened for the baby sounds that would come from his new daughter. He heard the whimpering of his daughter and proceeded to her room. "I think she's okay, she was in the back of the house when the bomb hit.

He picked up the baby and held her to his chest, "God Kayla, I love you."

He tapped his combadge, "Chakotay to Tom, I need you or the doctor here now."

He heard Tom hesitate over the line. "I need to try and save Harry Chakotay, he's my best friend, and he doesn't deserve this."

Chakotay sighed, "I need someone here to check on Kathryn, can you get the doctor here."

He heard Tom panicking on the other end of the line. "I've already contacted him, he'll be right there."

The doctor appeared momentarily in the Captain and Commander's quarters. He rushed over to the body of a barely breathing Janeway, and barely distinguisable as the Captain he used to know, a woman who had led the crew of Voyager part-way to their old home and all the way to their new one.

Chakotay ran over to her, "You have to save her doctor, she is my life." He let the tears fall and held baby Kayla close, "We both need her."

The doctor looked at the broken man, "I will do my best Commander."

And they both disappeared in the stream of the transporter.

[0900 Outside living area]

Tom worked, tried to get the life back into Harry, he had to save him. "Paris to Seven of Nine."

The drone had just left the meeting where Jenny Delaney spoke with many of the Paris friends, trying to figure out the nature of friendships, and the importance of family. "Seven here."

"Can you transport to my co-ordinates immediately please?"

She sighed, "Yes lieutenant."

And Seven disappeared to re-materialize just feet from where Tom was hanging over Kim's body. "What has transpired Mr. Paris?"

Tom looked disgusted at the former-drone's distance from the death of a man who had once held feelings for her. "I need you to save him Seven."

Seven looked confused towards the former pilot. "I don't see the relevance of saving someone who wanted to end their life?"

Tom walked up to her and took her by the shoulders trying to shake some sense into her. "Did Captain Janeway teach you nothing during the past seven years about life, family and friends?"

The woman stared at Tom, "Friends and family are irrelevant."

Tom started yelling, "Is Kathryn Janeway irrelevant to you? Is Harry Kim irrelevant to you? Is life irrelevant to you?"

Seven was confused, "I'm not sure how you want me to respond?"

"That's just it Seven, I don't want you to respond any way. I want you to feel something I want you to say what you think, what you feel!"

Seven walked up to Harry's body and brushed an errant lock of hair away from his blue face. She all of a sudden felt a drop of dispair. She all of a sudden realized she had to find a way to save him.

[0930 Voyager colony medical area]

The doctor had been working furiously on the Captain for the past two days. He had saved her, he had worked a miracle. She was however weak and should stay unconcious for the next couple of days.

Chakotay had visited her on a daily basis almost every two hours. The doctor had allowed him to bring the baby to nurse, and knew that the closeness was important to both the command couple. B'Elanna had left the 'sickbay' area yesterday and seemed to be doing fine.

She and Tom had decided to name the child Kathryn, in the hopes that it would speed up their former Captain's recovery to know that her namesake and goddaughter had arrived safe and sound.

Then a day later, Kathryn's eyes fluttered open.

Her raspy voice opened up to her husband and daughter.

Seven watched the reunion and knew then and there what she had to do, and how imporatant family and friendship truly were. She also knew that this would be her final gift to the world for the nanoprobe removal that would be necessary to save Ensign Kim would also be far beyond that she was capable of living without.

She walked in the sickbay area and watched as Kathryn Janeway nursed little Kayla and asked when she could go home. The doctor pointed out that there was no reason she couldn't go home tonight and Seven smiled.

Two hours later the sickbay was empty save the doctor. "Computer deactivate the EMH."

The doctor came running up to Seven of Nine, "Now wait a -"

"Computer activate transport program, Seven-theta-two."

The body of Ensign Harry Kim materialized from the sickbay morgue, to one of the biobeds. Seven realized that the Ensign's body had been 'dead' for more than three days now, and realized she had to hurry.

She set up the link, directly extracted the nanoprobes from her body, and left the notes for Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris, Ensign Kim and the Doctor himself.

She closed her eyes as the mechanical components of her body began to shut down at the lack of nanoprobes that were required to keep them functioning. She watched as Ensign Kim's body began to breath and closed her eyes as she felt the life-force draining from her body.

She spoke to the world, "I'm sorry, but I think I finally discovered what it means to be human."

She felt her body shutting down for the last time and said, "Computer, activate the EMH."

She fell the ground as she saw the doctor appear, and hoped the Captain and everyone else understood: Her sacrifice was for the good of her mortal soul and the members of the Voyager colony.

END PART XVIII 


End file.
